Yeh Dil Sun Raha Hai
by Bipana
Summary: I really don't have anything to say about the story so please read. I hope you will like it and if not then please tell me so i can improve from next time. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I am back with another SachVi's story. I hope you will love this story the same way you did to my another stories. In this story, Purvi is coming to the CID as a new officer. **_

* * *

_**One Day, In Bureau**_

_Abhijeet- Yaar, aaj toh mazak aa gaya._

_Daya- Kyun? Tarika ne i love you keh diya kya?_

_Abhijeet- Iss mein kaunki badhi baat hai? I love you toh woh hamesha kehti hai._

_Sachin- Toh phir aaj aisa kya hua ki aapko maza aa gaya?_

_Abhijeet- Arre yaar, Tarika ne mujhe subeh hi bataya ki..._

_Shreya- Ki...?_

_Abhijeet- Ki... Yaar, mujhe sharm aa rahi hai._

_Daya(laughing)- Yaar tum aaj thik toh ho?_

_Sachin- Haan sir. Aapko sharm aa rahi hai?_

_Abhijeet- Mujhe sharm nahi aa sakti? Kya main insaan nahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Mera matlab yeh nahi tha sir, lekin aapko sharma ne ki kya zaroorat hai? Hum sab dost hain aapke._

_Shreya- Lagta hai mere saamne aapko sharm aa rahi hai. Main chalti hoon._

**_Shreya went from there._**

_Daya- Ab batao Abhijeet. Kya baat hai?_

_Abhijeet- Yaar, woh Tarika ne mujhe yaha aane se pehle hi bataya ki main Papa banne wala hoon._

_Daya &amp; Sachin- What?_

_Abhijeet- Haan yaar._

_Sachin- Wow sir. Congratulations!_

_Abhijeet- Thank you Sachin._

_Daya- Arre haan haan yaar. Congrats._

_Abhijeet- Thanks._

_**Just then, others came and everyone congrats Abhijeet. Abhijeet was feeling both happy and shy and this became the reason for Daya and Sachin to laugh. After sometimes, Freddy came to Sachin's desk while eating banana.**_

_Sachin- Arre Freddy, tum yaha yeh kela kyun kha rahe ho? Aur abhi toh bas 8 hi baje hain._

_Freddy- Ab main aapko kya batahoon sir? Aaj meri wife thoda gusse mein thi toh usne breakfast hi nahi banaya._

_Sachin- Haan toh tum bhi toh bana sakte the._

_Freddy- Sakta toh tha, lekin main late ho raha tha toh jaldi jaldi yehi kela le kar aa gaya._

_Sachin- Waise Bhabhi ka gussa hone ki waja kya tha?_

_Freddy- Pata nahi sir. Bina kisi baat ke gussa ho kar baith jaate hain yeh wives._

_Sachin- Thanks god ki meri shaadi nahi huyi hai varna... Waise main soch raha tha ki main kabhi shaadi hi nahi karhoon. Tumhe kya lagta hai?_

_Freddy- Shaadi toh har insaan ko ek na ek din karni hi padhti hai sir._

_Sachin- Yeh bhi sahi hai, lekin shaadi karke main tension badhana nahi chahta yaar._

_Freddy- Sir, aapko kuch sochne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Jo kuch bhi hota hai bhagwan ke marzi se hota hai. Jab aapki baari aayegi toh bhagwan khud kisi ladki ko aapke pas bhej denge._

_Sachin- Pata nahi woh kaisi hogi._

**_Freddy finished eating banana and kept the peel on the desk._**

_Freddy- Accha sir, aapko kaisi ladki pasand hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Sachin- Mujhe khoobsurat ladki nahi chahiye._

_Freddy- Aisa kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki jinka chehra khoobsurat hota hai na woh log dil ke bahut kaale hote hain._

_Freddy- Lekin sir sab aise nahi hote._

_Sachin- Pata nahi. Mujhe toh aisa hi lagta hai._

_Freddy- Accha toh aur?_

_Sachin- Uska dil saaf hona chahiye. _

_Freddy- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Mera matlab yeh ki uska dil accha hona chahiye. I want everyone want to like her. Main nahi chahta ki koi usse yeh bolen ki woh kitni buri hai. Main chahta hoon ki sab uski taarif kare. Lekin uski khoobsurti ki nahi, balki uski dil ki._

_Freddy- Aur?_

_Sachin- Aur uska bal lamba hona chahiye._

_Freddy- Bal?_

_Sachin- Haan. Mujhe lambe bal pasand hain._

_Freddy- Aur?_

_Sachin- Aur... Aur kuch yaad nahi aa raha._

_Freddy- Sir, i wish ki aapko aisi ladki mil jaaye._

_Sachin- Kyun? Nahi mil sakti kya mujhe aisi ladki?_

_Freddy- Nahi nahi sir. Aapko toh koi bhi mil sakta hai._

_Sachin- Any way, main bathroom ho kar aata hoon._

_Freddy- OK._

**_Sachin went to the bathroom and Freddy also turned to go, but the peel of the banana fell and he didn't even noticed. Freddy went back to his work forgetting about the peel. After sometimes, a girl entered the Bureau. She entered while breathing heavily as she was late and she was running. She saw everyone working and slowly walked toward the first desk. It was Sachin's desk, but she didn't know any thing about that. No one noticed her as all were busy in doing their work. Just then, Sachin came and saw her from the back. _**

_Sachin(thinking)- Oh god, lagta hai phir se koi naya case aa gaya hai. Aur yeh ladki kaun hai?_

_**He went behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned in surprise, but stepped on the peel so she fell. She tried to hold something, but there was nothing so she held Sachin's hand. Sachin got dis balanced by the sudden act and he fell on her. The girl cover her face with her another hand as she was holding Sachin's hand by her another hand. Everyone ran to them after hearing a loud noise and saw Sachin laid over a girl. All were shocked, but Freddy was completely shocked. Sachin looked at the girl and then at everyone. He tried to get up, but again fell on her as she was still holding his hand. Sachin moved his another hand and removed her hand from her face. Everyone smiled seeing her face, but Sachin was confused.**  
_

_Sachin- Excuse me madam..._

**_The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at him._**

_Sachin- Kya aap mera haath chodengi madam?_

_Girl- Sorry, woh..._

_Sachin- My hand please..._

_**She left his hand so he got and the girl also got up, but again stepped on the peel. She was about to fall, but Sachin held her. The girl looked at Sachin while all others were smiling. She stood nicely so Sachin left her.**_

_Sachin- Madam, aap kaun hain?_

_Girl- Sir, main..._

_Freddy- Arre sir yeh..._

_Daya- Freddy, ruko. Bolne do usse._

_Sachin- Boliye, kaun hain aap?_

_Girl- Mera naam..._

_Freddy- Purvi right?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Tumhe kaise pata Freddy?_

_Daya- Kya yaar Freddy, tum bhi? Kitna maza aa raha tha Sachin aur Purvi ki first met wala scene dekhne mein. Sab gadbad kar diya tumne._

_Sachin- Aap sabko kaise pata ki inka naam Purvi hai?_

_Shreya- Bhai, jab aap bathroom gaye the na tab ACP sir ne humein bataya ki aaj Purvi aane wali hai. Aur unno ne humein Purvi ki photo bhi dikhai thi._

_Sachin- Lekin ACP sir ne inki photo sabko dikhai kyun?_

_Abhijeet- Kyunki Purvi abse hamare saath kaam karegi._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Freddy- Maltab Purvi bhi ek CID officer hai._

**_Sachin turned to Purvi and looked at her. Everyone smiled so Purvi also smiled lightly._**

_Sachin- CID officer aur yeh?_

**_Everyone looked at him surprisingly._**

_Purvi- Kyun sir?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi tumhe CID officer kisne banaya hai, lekin woh jo koi bhi tha bilkul andha hoga._

**_Everyone became confused, but Purvi was completely shocked._**

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai aapka?_

_Sachin- Khudko dekh aaine mein. Naa height hai aur naahi weight._

_Purvi- Sir, aapko mujhe judge karne ka haq nahi hai._

_Sachin- Oh i am so sorry, lekin sachchai yehi hai. Tum fit nahi ho._

**_Everyone were looking at Sachin while giving him a surprise look and it was already enough for Purvi._**

_Purvi- Dekhiye sir, aap hadh cross kar rahe hain. Aapko koi haq nahi hai yeh sab kehne ka._

_Sachin- Accha i am sorry miss Purvi. Main bas mazak kar raha tha. Welcome to CID._

**_Everyone smiled in surprised and Purvi was totally surprised seeing him acting like that. He moved his step while looking at her so he stepped on the peel. He was about to fall, but Purvi held his hand. Freddy looked at the peel and bit his tongue._**

_Sachin(angrily)- Freddy..._

_Freddy- Sorry sir, main bhul gaya._

**_Freddy picked up the peel and threw it in the trash. SachVi looked at each other and others smiled._**

* * *

**_A/N- I don't know how is it so please let me know. If you want me to continue then please review. I am waiting to know what do you all think. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- I am so glad that you all liked the story. Thank you very much for the reviews. Keep reading, liking and reviewing.**_

* * *

**_Purvi became happy meeting everyone and others were also happy meeting her. But Purvi was keep thinking about Sachin's words._**

_Purvi(thinking)- How insulting? Sabke saamne mujhe unfit bola usne? Samajta kya hai apne aapko woh? Mera senior hai, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki woh kuch bhi kar sakta hai. Arre mazak karne ki bhi hadh hoti hai. Usse koi haq nahi hai mujhe unfit bolne ka._

**_Thinking this, she looked at Sachin angrily. Sachin looked at her and saw her looking at him. She turned to another side with angry face and he became confused. After sometimes, everyone went for lunch and Purvi also went with Shreya. Freddy came to Sachin and saw him thinking deeply._**

_Freddy- Sir..._

_Sachin(while looking at him)- Haan..._

_Freddy- Kya soch rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Yaar Freddy iski problem kya hai?_

_Freddy- Kiski sir?_

_Sachin- Wohi jo aaj aayi hai._

_Freddy- Kyun sir? Kya kiya usne?_

_Sachin- Kab se dekh raha hoon main usse. Arre main toh bas mazak kar raha tha, lekin lagta hai usne meri apni dil pe leli._

_Freddy- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre woh gussa hai mujhse._

_Freddy- Purvi aapse gusse hai?_

_Sachin- Shayad. Aur usse gussa hona bhi chahiye. Hum pehli baar mile the aur maine pehle mulakat mein hi usse unfit keh diya._

_Freddy- Sir, i think Purvi acchi ladki lagti hai. _

_Sachin- Pata nahi woh acchi hai yaa buri, lekin mujhe usse sorry kehna hoga._

_Freddy- Sir, iss mein sorry kehne wali kya baat hai? Aap toh bas mazak kar rahe the na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin phir bhi._

_Freddy- Thik hai toh phir chaliye. Lunch ka time ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Haan chalo._

**_Sachin and Freddy went to the cafeteria and sat with everyone. Purvi looked at Sachin and went from there. Sachin and Freddy looked at each other and Sachin went behind her._**

_Sachin(following her)- Excuse me..._

**_Purvi stopped and looked at him._**

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhe sorry kehna tha._

_Purvi- Sorry?_

_Sachin- Haan woh..._

_Purvi- Har cheez ki hadh hoti hai. Pehle insult karte samaye kya soch kar insult kiya tha?_

_Sachin- Main tumhari insult nahi kar raha tha. _

_Purvi- Toh kya kar rahe the tum? Sabke saamne mujhe unfit bol diya tumne._

_Sachin- Ussi ke liye sorry bol raha hoon. I am sorry. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- It's OK._

**_Purvi went from there and Sachin remained shocked._**

_Sachin(self talking)- Samajti kya hai yeh apne aapko? Sorry se zyada aur kya chahti hai yeh mujhse? Pata nahi kis janm mein, maine kaunsa paap kiya tha jo yeh meri zindagi mein aa gayi._

**_Sachin came back to everyone and ate his lunch, but not Purvi. Everyone were looking for her, but Sachin was eating without being tensed. After sometimes, everyone went back to the Bureau, but Purvi still didn't came._**

_Shreya- Arre yeh Purvi kaha chali gayi? _

_Daya- Haan, main bhi yehi soch raha tha._

_Abhijeet- Tum toh hamesha wohi sochte ho jo Shreya sochti hai._

_Daya- It's serious Abhijeet._

_Abhijeet- OK!_

_Freddy- Shreya, phone karo na Purvi ko._

_Shreya- Main kamse kam 5 baar phone kar chuki hoon._

_Sachin- Arre yaar. Ab bas bhi karo. Woh koi bachchi nahi hai. Khud aa jaayegi._

_Shreya- Bhai, aap aisa kaise keh sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Kyun nahi keh sakta? Main toh chahta hoon ki woh phir kabhi naa aaye._

_Daya- Tumhe kya hua hai Sachin?_

_Sachin- Sir, woh... Kya naam hai uska?_

_Freddy- Purvi._

_Sachin- Haan Purvi. Woh mujhe bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai. I mean just look at her. Aap sab jaante ho ki main subeh uske saath mazak kar raha tha, lekin woh hai ki serious ho gayi. Usse lagta hai ki maine uski insult ki. _

_Shreya- Main Purvi ke side pe hoon. Aapko usse unfit nahi kehna chahiye tha. Ek ladki sab kuch sun sakti hai, lekin agar koi usse unfit kahe toh usse bahut bura lagta hai. Agar ladki ne kaha hota toh thik tha, lekin aapne usse unfit kaha hai. I mean ek ladke ne. _

_Sachin- What? Are you serious Shreya?_

_Shreya- Yes, i am serious. Aur aapko usse sorry kehna hoga._

_Sachin- Maine usse sorry bhi kaha, lekin woh hai ki abhi bhi mujhse gussa hai. Arre gussa hone ki bhi hadh hoti hai._

_Shreya- Bahi, aap..._

_Person- Ruko Shreya._

_**Shreya stopped hearing Purvi's voice and everyone smiled seeing her, but Sachin went to his desk. Purvi looked at him and came to everyone.**  
_

_Shreya- Arre yaar, kaha chali gayi thi tum?_

_Purvi- I am so sorry. Maine sabko parishan kar diya._

_Freddy- Hum sabse zyada toh Sachin sir parishan the tumhare liye._

**_SachVi looked at each other in surprise and then at Freddy. Sachin came to him and Freddy tried to go, but Purvi also came to him. Sachin looked at Purvi and then again at Freddy. Everyone smiled seeing Freddy as he was being tensed._**

_Sachin- Freddy, tum kabse jhut bolna shikh gaye?_

_Freddy- Sir, woh..._

_Purvi(to Sachin)- Excuse me Mr., you don't have any rights to insult everyone._

**_Sachin and Freddy both looked at her surprisingly hearing "Mr." and all others smiled and became more interested to see the scene._**

_Sachin- Tumne Mr. kisko bola?_

_Purvi- Of course tumhe. Agar accha nahi laga ho toh bata do. Main kal se tumhe Mrs. kahungi._

_Sachin- How insulting?_

_Purvi- Ohh really? Tumhe yeh insult lag raha hai?_

_Sachin- Dekho, tum hadh par kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Haan toh tumne kaunsa hadh par nahi ki hai?_

**_Everyone stood there while folding their arms and Freddy also calm down._**

_Sachin- I am your senior. _

_Purvi- So what?_

_Sachin- So you should respect me instead of fighting with me._

_Purvi- Respect aur tumhe? Kabhi nahi. Tum respect ke laayak hi nahi ho._

_Sachin- Main respect ke laayak nahi hoon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Mera chodo aur apna socho. Tum toh CID officer banne ki bhi laayak nahi ho._

_Purvi- Main CID officer banne ki laayak nahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Tummmm..._

**_Meanwhile, ACP entered so SachVi went back to their work leaving their fight. All others also went back to their work smiling. After sometimes, there was a case reported so Duo, SachVi, and Freddy went to the crime scene. Purvi turned her head to the another side seeing the blood and Sachin and Freddy saw that. Sachin and Freddy looked at each other and smiled._**

_Sachin- Dekha Freddy, maine kaha tha na ki kuch log CID officer banne ke laayak nahi hain. Aur yeh dekho, meri baat saabit bhi ho gayi. Woh dekho, uss disrespectful ladki ko._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin as she was hearing him. Freddy looked at both SachVi and smiled. Purvi looked at the dead body and went near to it. She looked at Sachin and started checking the body. Sachin and Freddy smiled seeing her and joined the team. The case was not that easy so the next day, everyone came to Bureau._**

**_In Bureau_**

_Abhijeet- Sir, kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha ki yeh khoon hua toh hua kaise?_

_ACP- Salunkhe ne kya bataya?_

_Abhijeet- Dr. Salunkhe ne toh kuch nahi bataya sir._

_ACP- Kyun?_

_Abhijeet- Kyunki jab hum lab mein gaye the toh woh lab mein the hi nahi._

_ACP- Kyun? Kaha gaya hai Salunkhe?_

_Sachin- Sir, Dr. Tarika bata rahi thi ki aaj Dr. Salunkhe ki girlfriend ka birthday hai toh Dr. saab kal se lab hi nahi aaye hain._

_Purvi- Dr. Salunkhe ki girlfriend?_

**_Everyone smiled and Sachin looked at her._**

_Sachin- Haan, Dr. Salunkhe ki girlfriend._

_Purvi- Ab yeh kaisi mazak hai? Tumhe sharm nahi aati aise baatein karte huye. I mean Dr. Salunkhe aur girlfriend?_

**_Everyone smiled more, but ACP was just looking at SachVi._**

_Sachin- Main mazak nahi kar raha hoon. Dr. Salunkhe ki girlfriend hai._

_Purvi- Main nahi maanti._

_Sachin- Who cares ki tum kya maanti ho._

_Purvi- Ab tum phir se hadh par mat karna._

_Sachin- Hadh toh tum par karti ho hamesha. Kal hi aayi ho tum. Tum nahi jaanti ki yaha kaun kaisa hai._

_Purvi- Sab jaanti hoon main ki kaun kaisa hai. And specially you. Main tumhe bahut acche se jaanne lagi hoon._

_Sachin- Tuuuuu..._

_ACP(shouting)- Bas!_

**_Everyone stopped smiling and SachVi looked at him._**

_ACP- Bas karo tum dono. Kabse dekh raha hoon main. Bas ladte hi jaa rahe ho. Aur Purvi, Sachin sahi keh raha hai. Tum nayi nayi aayi ho, tum nahi jaanti ki yaha kaun kaisa hai._

**_SachVi looked at each other and Sachin smiled lightly._**

_ACP- Aur ek baat. Yaha par Sachin tumhara senior hai koi dost nahi. Tumhe usse respect karna hoga. Agar tum usse tum kehke bulana chahti ho toh tumhari marzi, lekin on duty woh tumse badha hai. _

**_Everyone looked at Purvi and she lowered her head. But, Sachin smiled while looking at her._**

_ACP- Aur Sachin tum bhi._

_Sachin- Ji... Ji sir._

_ACP- Tum toh badhe hona Purvi se? Tum laddaai kyun karte ho usse?_

_Sachin- Sir actually, laddaai yeh karti hai main nahi._

_ACP- Jaanta hoon main ki kaun kya karta hai._

**_SachVi looked at each other. After sometimes, they again started discussing about the case, but SachVi were keep looking at each other._**

* * *

**_So do you think SachVi will ever become friends? What do you think will happen next in SachVi's life?_**

**_A/N- Toh kaisa tha yeh chapter? I wish ki sabko pasand aaya. Aur agar nahi aaya toh please mujhe batana. Please tell me what do you think? And of course please review. Your single review means a lot to me. I will try to update next chapter soon, but i need reviews for that._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. And i hope you will like this chapter also. Please read and review after reading it.**_

* * *

_**Many days passed, but SachVi always used to fight. They used to act normal in front ACP, but it was OK for them to fight in front all others.**_

_**After A month, In Bureau**_

_**Everyone were working and Sachin got up to get a file and saw Purvi running inside the Bureau. She was little wet as it was raining outside. She was walking fast while looking at Sachin, but she slipped as her shoes have gone wet. Sachin held her through her waist and she held his shirt's collar tightly. Both of them looked at each other and she left his collar, but he was still holding her.**_

_Purvi- Chodo mujhe._

_Sachin- Pakka chod doon?_

_Purvi- Haan, chodo._

**_Sachin left her so she fell on the floor. She shouted so everyone came to her while running._**

_Shreya- Oh my god, yeh kya kar diya aapne Bhai? Gira diya Purvi ko?_

_Sachin- Maine toh bachaya tha, lekin woh khud hi girna chahti thi toh main kya kar sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Maine tumhe girane ke liye nahi chodne ke liye kaha tha._

_Sachin- Maine tumse pucha tha na ki main tumhe pakka chod doon yaa nahi? Lekin tumne kaha ki chod do toh maine chod diya. Iss mein meri kya galti hai?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin..._

_Sachin- Lekin kya?_

_Purvi- Arre koi mujhe uthao._

_**Shreya helped her to stand up and SachVi again looked at each other. Sachin took the file that he was looking for and went to his desk while shaking his head in disbelief. Everyone else also went back to their work except Shreya.**  
_

_Purvi- Shreya, kya yeh tumhara hi bhai hai?_

_Shreya- Haan... I mean mera koi bhai nahi hai toh main Sachin sir bhai maanti hoon._

_Purvi- Bahut galat insaan chuna hai tumhe._

_Shreya- Purvi, Bhai itne bhi bure nahi hain._

_Purvi- Tum toh yeh kahagi hi na? Tumhara so called Bhai jo hai._

_Shreya- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Accha, i am sorry, lekin mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai tumhara Bhai._

_Shreya- Unhe bhi tum pasand nahi hai._

_Purvi- Who cares yaar...? Any way, chalo apna kaam karte hain._

_Shreya- Waise tum late kyun ho gayi?_

_Purvi- Bahut laambi kahani hai. Kabhi aur bataungi._

_Shreya- OK._

**_They went to their work smiling. After some days, there was a case reported and all again started discussion about the case._**

_ACP- Khoon, chori ke karan hua hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan sir, dekhne mein toh aisa hi lag raha hai._

_ACP- Salunkhe ne kya bataya?_

**_SachVi looked at each other and Abhijeet spoke._**

_Abhijeet- Sir, Dr. Salunkhe ne kaha hai ki time lagega pata karne mein._

_ACP- Ab aur kitna waqt lagega usse? Kal se woh ek hi laash ko dekh raha hai. Pehle pehle toh woh ek din mein hi sab kuch pata kar leta tha._

_Abhijeet- Pehle ki baat alag thi sir._

_ACP- Kaise?_

_Abhijeet- Sir, pehle Tarika thi unki help karne ke liye, lekin abhi woh nahi hai. Maine usse ab lab mein naa jaane ke liye bola hai._

_ACP- Lekin kyun?_

_Abhijeet- Sir, main nahi chahta ki hamare hone wale bachche ko chemicals ke karan kuch ho. Ab aap hi dekhiye na, lab mein kitne saare chemicals hote hain. Aur utna hi nahi, kabhi kabhi toh goli bhi lag sakti hai yaa woh kahin pe gir bhi sakti hai._

_ACP- Accha thik hai._

_Purvi- Wow sir. Tarika kitni lucky hai jo usse aap mil gaye. Kitna pyaar karte hain aap usse? Kaash mujhe bhi koi itna pyaar karta._

**_Everyone looked at Purvi and Sachin became confused._**

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mera iss duniya mein koi nahi hai. Main anath hoon._

**_Purvi became sad so everyone also became sad. Sachin also felt sad for her, the first time._**

_Sachin- I can understand._

_Purvi- Kyun? Aapka bhi koi nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi, main bhi anath hoon._

_ACP- Tum dono anath kaise ho sakte ho? Mere hote huye koi anath nahi ho sakta._

_SachVi- Sir, aap..._

_ACP- Tum dono mere bachche ho toh tum dono anath kaise ho sakte ho? Mere hote huye koi anath nahi ho sakta._

**_SachVi looked at each other and smiled together for the first time._**

_Purvi- Maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki CID mein mujhe apna parivaar milega._

_Sachin- Agar dimag hoti toh zaroor sochti._

**_Purvi gave Sachin a look and everyone began to smiled as they knew what was coming._**

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai aapka ki mere pas dimag nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Kuch aisa hi samjo._

**_It was enough for Purvi to forget where she was and ACP was in front her._**

_Purvi- Tumhari himmat kaise huyi? Ab tak toh tumne sirf mere height and weight par hi sawal uthaya tha, lekin yeh tumne hadh kardi. Tumne mere dimag par sawal uthaya?_

_Sachin- Ohh please haan. Main laddaai karne ke mood mein nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Mood mein toh main bhi nahi hoon, lekin lagta hai mood naa hote huye bhi mujhe ladna hoga._

_Sachin- Tumhara problem kya hai?_

**_ACP went from there as he was tired stopping them. _**

_Purvi- Meri problem tum ho?_

_Sachin- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Kya kuch nahi kiya hai tumne? Mere aaye huye ek mahine ho gaye aur iss ek mahine mein tumne woh sab kiya jo ek badtameez insaan karta hai._

_Sachin- Tumhara kehna ka kya matlab hai ki main badtameez hoon?_

_Purvi- Kuch aisa hi samjo._

_Sachin- Tumhari himmat kaise huyi mujhe badtameez kehne ki?_

_Purvi- Jaisi tumhari himmat huyi thi mujhe bad dimag kehni ki._

_Sachin- Oh just shut up Purvi._

_Purvi- Tumhari himmat kaise huyi mujhe shut up kehne ki._

_Sachin- Can you just close your mouth please?_

_Purvi- Zyada English bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Humein bhi English aati hai._

_Sachin- What the..._

**_Purvi opened her mouth in surprise and others were also surprised._**

_Purvi- Oh My God._

_Sachin- Ab kya hai?_

_Purvi- Tumne abhi abhi kya kaha?_

_Sachin- Kya kaha maine?_

_Purvi- What the..._

_Sachin- Haan toh kya hua?_

_Purvi- Aare tumhe sharm nahi aati yeh sab bolte huye. Tum ek CID officer ho ke bhi bad language bolte ho?_

_Sachin- Agar what the kehna bad language hai toh tum kyun bol rahi ho? Tum bhi toh ek CID officer ho?_

_Purvi- Maine kab bola?_

_Sachin- Abhi toh bola tumne. Mujhse sawal puchte samaye._

_Purvi- Woh toh main bas tumhe bata rahi thi ki tumne kya kaha?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tumne bhi toh what the kaha na?_

_Purvi- Whatever._

_Sachin- Zyada English bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Hum sab Indian hain yaha aur hum sab Hindi jaante bhi hain aur samajte bhi hain._

_Purvi- Please just leave me alone._

**_Purvi went from there and Sachin smiled seeing her. Everyone were looking at them and ACP was smiling seeing them from his cabin. After sometimes, Dr. Salunkhe called them so they went to the forensic lab. After sometimes, they returned back to the Bureau._**

**_In Bureau_**

_Sachin- Sir, ab hum kya karen?_

_ACP- Sachin, tum aur Purvi jaho._

_Purvi- Main aur Sachin sir ke saath?_

_ACP- It's my order Purvi._

_Purvi- OK sir._

_Sachin- Lekin sir, humein jaana kaha hai?_

_ACP- Wahin jaha khoon hua tha._

_Sachin- Lekin sir, mujhe jaane ki kya zaroorat hai? Khoon toh ek ladki ka hua hai._

_ACP- Sachin, jamana bahut kharab hai. Pata nahi kab kya ho jaaye. Main chahta hoon ki tum Purvi ke saath jaho._

_Sachin- OK sir._

_ACP- Aur haan, zyada ladna mat. Kahin aisa naa ho jaaye ki ladte ladte khooni haath se nikal jaaye._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi sir, aisa nahi hoga._

_ACP- I hope so._

**_ACP went from there and SachVi gave each other an irritating look. At evening, SachVi went to where ACP had told. Purvi had wore a blue dress and Sachin laughed at her._**

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

_Sachin(controlling his laughter)- Nahi nahi, kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Kuch toh zaroor hai. Batao kya hai?_

_Sachin- Tum gussa toh nahi hogi na?_

_Purvi- Ab please yeh mat kehna ki main moti lag rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Tumhe kaise pata ki main yehi kehne wala tha?_

_Purvi- Kya tum yehi kehne wale the?_

_Sachin- Haan yaar. Tum moti lag rahi ho iss dress mein?_

_Purvi- Tumhe kitni baar kehna padhega ki ladkiyon ko aise moti nahi bolna chahiye. Main jaanti hoon ki main iss dress mein moti lag rahi hoon, lekin kya karun? ACP sir ne aise hi kapde pehnne ko bola hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main chup jaata hoon, agar koi problem ho gayi toh mujhe bula lena. Yeh mat sochna ki tumhe meri zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Please Sachin, abhi hum duty pe hain aur main abhi laddaai nahi karna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Accha, khayal rakna._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi stayed there. After sometimes, a girl came and a man came running after that girl. Both SachVi became confused, but became shocked when that man tried to touch the girl. Purvi didn't know what to do so she called Sachin._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Sachin, ab main kya karun? Yeh ladka toh wohi hai jisko pakadne hum aaye the._

_Sachin- Tum ruko, main aata hoon._

_Purvi- Jaldi haan, mujhe thoda darr jaisa lag raha hai._

**_Sachin disconnected the call while smiling and came to Purvi. They caught the man and saved the girl. After that, Purvi went from there with the girl and Sachin came to the Bureau with the man. Sachin was about to go, but Shreya called him._**

_Shreya- Bhai..._

_Sachin- Haan..._

_Shreya- Purvi, kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Woh ghar chali gayi._

_Shreya- Bhai, kya aap mera ek kaam karenge?_

_Sachin- Bolo na._

_Shreya- Maine ne subah Purvi se 50 rupees borrow kiya tha._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Shreya- Toh main chahti hoon ki aap usse uske paise de kar hi ghar jaayen._

_Sachin- Arre kal de dena usse._

_Shreya- Nahi Bhai, kal main bhul jahungi. Abhi bhi Daya se mang ke laayi hoon. Please, kya aap abhi Purvi ke ghar jaa sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Thik hai, main kal usse uske paise de doonga._

_Shreya- Nahi, main chahti hoon ki aap abhi usse uske paise den._

_Sachin- Agar tum chahti ho ki main jahoon toh thik hai. Lekin maine uska ghar nahi dekha hai._

_Shreya- Ek minute._

**_Shreya gave him 50 rupees with the address of Purvi while smiling and Sachin went from there. After sometimes, he reached her house and belled the door. Purvi opened the door and became shocked seeing Sachin._**

_Sachin- Hi..._

_Purvi- Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin(coming inside)- Mujhe yaha aane ka koi shauq nahi hai._

**_Purvi closed the door and came in front him._**

_Purvi- Excuse me. _

_Sachin- Yes._

_Purvi- Tum aise kaise andar aa sakte ho?_

_Sachin- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- Kya maine tumhe andar bulaya?_

_Sachin- Please Purvi. Mujhe tumhare ghar ke andar aane ke liye tumhare permission ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Batao, kyun aaye ho tum yaha? I am sure mujhse milne toh nahi aaye ho?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya tum chahti ho ki main tumse milne aahoon?_

_Purvi- No way... _

_Sachin- Of course there is a way._

_Purvi- Tum kehna kya chahte ho?_

_Sachin- Tum ek jawan ladki aur main ek jawan ladka._

**_Purvi became shocked hearing him._**

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Sachin(moving closer)- Mera matlab yeh hai ki..._

_Purvi- Jaldi batao, kyun aaye ho?_

_**He went near her and both looked at each other. Purvi tried to walk away, but Sachin held her hand, which made her shocked. Before she could say anything, she felt something on her hand. She looked at her hand and saw 50 rupees.**  
_

_Purvi- Yeh kya hai?_

_Sachin- Yeh Shreya ne diya hai._

_Purvi- Shreya ne?_

_Sachin- Haan, woh keh rahi thi ki subah usne tumse paise liye the toh..._

_Purvi- Lekin iske liye tumhe itni raat ko yaha aaye ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Sachin- Shreya chahti thi ki main yaha aa kar tumhe yeh paise de doon toh kya main usse maanna kar deta?_

_Purvi- Accha hai._

_Sachin- Kya accha hai?_

_Purvi- Accha hai ki kamse kam tum ek acche Bhai toh ho._

_Sachin- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- Tum ek acche insaan toh ho nahi, lekin accha laga yeh jaanke ki ek acche Bhai ho._

_Sachin- Purvi, please... Main laddaai nahi karna chahta._

_Purvi- Haan toh maine kab kaha ki main laddaai karna chahti hoon?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi bhagwan ne kyun tumhe meri zindagi mein bhej diya. Jabse tum meri life mein aayi ho na tabse meri zindagi badal gayi hai._

_Purvi- Ohh hello. Mujhe blame mat karo OK? Maine tumhara kya bigaada hai?_

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe bigaada hai. Main pehle kitna simple aur sweet tha, lekin sab se tum meri zindagi mein aayi ho main simple aur sweet nahi raha._

_Purvi(laughing)- Tum aur sweet?_

_Sachin- Of course._

_Purvi- I can't believe ki tum bhi kabhi sweet ho sakte ho._

_Sachin- Kyun nahi ho sakta main sweat?_

_Purvi- Kyunki tum bilkul karela jaise ho. Aur karela kabhi sweat nahi ho sakta._

_Sachin- Karela aur main?_

_Purvi- Haan, of course._

_Sachin- How dare you?_

_Purvi- Tumhe how dare you se zyada English aati bhi hai yaa nahi? Jab dekho how dare you how dare you karte rehte ho._

_Sachin- Mujhe yaha aana hi nahi chahiye tha._

_Purvi- Toh kisne bulaya tha tumne?_

_Sachin- How disrespectful? Main pehli baar tumhare ghar par aaya hoon aur tum ho ki mujhse laddaai kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main laddaai nahi kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh kya hai yeh sab?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Main jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- OK bye._

**_Sachin turned while looking at her, but his knee got hit by the table which was near him. Sachin fell on the floor while holding his knee and Purvi became shocked. She sat near him and looked at him worriedly._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Yeh table hi hai yaa koi patthar?_

_Purvi- Table hai._

_Sachin- Yeh table ke naam par patthar rakka hai tumne._

_Purvi- Yeh mera best table hai so please..._

_Sachin- Jaisi tum waisa hi tumhara table._

_Purvi- Lekin hua kya hai? Tum aise kyun gir gaye?_

_Sachin- Tumhe bata kar main kya karunga?_

_Purvi- Main serious hoon Sachin._

_Sachin- Accha? Mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha ki tum bhi kabhi serious ho sakti ho._

_Purvi(making awkward face)- Very funny... Ab jaldi se utho._

_Sachin- Meri madat karo._

**_Purvi stood up and gave him her hand. He looked at her surprisingly so she pulled her hand back, but he immediately held her hand. She was trying to pull him, but she was weak in front him. She tried hard to pull him, but she fell on him accidentally. Sachin was shocked while Purvi looked at him surprisingly. Both of them looked at each other and both of them were lost in each others' eyes. After sometimes, both of them came to the reality and Purvi tried to get up, but couldn't as Sachin was still holding her hand. Sachin didn't know that he was holding her hand._**

_Sachin- Mere upar se utho na yaar._

_Purvi- Main bhi tumhare upar rehna nahi chahti, lekin kya karoon? Tum mujhe uthne hi nahi de rahe ho._

_Sachin- Main tumhe uthne nahi de raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Excuseeeeeee..._

**_He realized that he was holding her hand so he stopped his word and looked at her. He left her hand so she got up and helped him to stand up._**

_Sachin- Any way, ab main jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Toh jaho na, kisne roka hai tumhe._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum... Let it be._

**_He went from there and she just smiled. She didn't know what was making her smile, but she still smiled._**

* * *

_**So how will SachVi became friends? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**A/N- Please tell me how was it. I wonder what do you think about the story or the chapter. Please review so i can know what is in your mind. And if you want me to change the story line then please tell me as there are very less reviews. Are you really interested in the story or not? Please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thank you for the reviews to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

_**The Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Sachin entered the Bureau and became shocked seeing Purvi. He went near her while being shocked and she looked at him confusingly.**_

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

_Sachin- Tum Purvi hi hona?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai tumhara? Tum mera naam tak nahi jaante?_

_Sachin- I can't believe ki tum Purvi ho._

_Purvi- What mean by saying i can believe ki tum Purvi ho?_

_Sachin- Tum aaj itni jaldi kaise? I mean tum toh hamesha late hoti thi na?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin aaj socha ki jaldi aa jahoon. _

_Sachin- Aaj kya khake aayi ho?_

_Purvi- Are you alright Sachin? I mean tumhe meri itni fikar kyun ho rahi hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhari koi fikar nahi ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir yeh sab kyun puch rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Main abhi bhi shocked hoon ki tum aaj sab se pehle aayi ho._

_Purvi- Iss mein itni bhi shock hone ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Any way, accha kiya jo tum aaj jaldi aa gayi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Ek file hai._

_Purvi- Excuse me. Main tumhara kaam nahi karne wali OK?_

_Sachin- Main chahta bhi nahi hoon ki tum mera kaam karo._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Woh file mujhe aaj 10 baje tak khatam karna hoga, lekin maine abhi adha bhi nahi kiya hai toh..._

_Purvi- Toh tumhe meri zaroorat hai. Hai na?_

_Sachin- Tumhari zaroorat nahi hai bas tumhari madat ki zaroorat hai._

_Purvi- Lekin baat toh ek hi hai na?_

_Sachin- Kaise ek hai? Yeh baat ek nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, i think agar tum pehle file khatam karoge toh zyada accha rahega._

_Sachin- Ohh haan. Aaho._

**_He held her hand and pulled her to his desk. Purvi was confused, but didn't say any thing. After sometimes, Freddy came and became shocked seeing SachVi working together._**

_Freddy(self talking)- Ab yeh kaise ho gaya? Sachin aur Purvi ek saath hain aur woh bhi bina laddaai kare. Yeh ho hi nahi sakta. Yeh dono aise ek saath bina laddaai kare kaam kar hi nahi sakte. Main zaroor koi sapna dekh raha hoon._

**_He pinched himself, but he still saw SachVi working together while discussing so he laughed. SachVi looked at him and then at each other._**

_Purvi(to Sachin)- Sachin, Freddy sir aise has kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin(to Purvi)- Mujhe kya pata? _

_Purvi- Kahin koi problem toh nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi. Chalo dekhte hain._

_Purvi- Haan haan chalo._

**_SachVi went near Freddy and looked at him. Freddy laughed more seeing SachVi and they were completely shocked seeing him laughing like crazy._**

_Sachin(to Purvi in low voice)- Lagta hai bahut badhi problem hai._

_Purvi- Kuch karo na Sachin. Mujhe darr lag raha hai._

_Sachin- Tumhe Freddy se darr lag raha hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi Freddy sir se nahi, lekin jis taara se woh has rahe hain woh..._

**_Sachin smiled seeing both Freddy and Purvi. After sometimes, Freddy became calmed and Purvi smiled and Sachin was already smiling._**

_Freddy(controlling his laughter)- Tum dono..._

_SachVi- Hum dono?_

_Freddy- Tum dono ek saath kaam kaise kar sakte ho?_

_Sachin- Kyun nahi kar sakte?_

_Purvi- Haan haan sir. Kya problem hai hum mein?_

_Freddy- Problem nahi hai, lekin jab maine tum dono ko saath bina ladte kaam karte dekha na toh mujhe aisa laga jaise main koi sapna dekh raha hoon._

_Sachin- Oh my god Freddy, tumne toh humein darra hi diya tha?_

_Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya sir? Main toh doctor ko bulane wali thi. Yeh bhi koi hasne ki baat hai?_

_Freddy- Tum dono ke liye nahi hoga, lekin mere liye toh bahut shocking scene tha. Maine kabhi sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha ki main kabhi tum dono ko aise saath mein kaam karte huye dekhunga._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Zyada hasne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Hum ek file pe kaam kar rahe the._

_Freddy- Thik hai, tum dono apna kaam karo._

**_Freddy went to his desk while smiling and SachVi went back to their work. After sometimes, everyone came and they were also shocked to see SachVi working together. At 9:30, they completed the file and smiled while looking at each other. Purvi got up and stretched her arms so Sachin got hit._**

_Sachin- Oye Purvi..._

_Purvi- I am so sorry, maine dekha nahi._

_Sachin- Aise kaise nahi dekha?_

**_Everyone looked at them thinking now the real drama started._**

_Purvi- Nahi dekha toh nahi dekha. Ab main kya kar sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- Arre main tumhare karib hi hoon toh aise kaise nahi dekha?_

_Purvi- Maine sorry toh bola na?_

_Sachin- Lekin, phir bhi mujhe dard toh hua na?_

_Purvi- Tummmm..._

**_Just then, ACP entered so everyone acted like they were working. Purvi saw ACP so she changed her sentence._**

_Purvi(calmly)- Sachin sir, aap gussa kyun ho rahe hain?_

**_Sachin became confused hearing her so he turned and saw ACP. He turned to Purvi and she smiled lightly. _**

_Sachin(smiling)- Arre main gussa nahi ho raha hoon Purvi? Main kabhi tumse gussa ho sakta hoon kya bhala? Main toh bas yeh keh raha tha ki tum thoda dhan diya karo._

_Purvi- Thank you sir. You are so sweat._

_**She smiled and went to her desk. ACP smiled seeing their drama and went to his cabin. Sachin went to summit the file and Purvi started her own work. Some days passed and SachVi were still the same. They always used to fight and there was a case reported one day so they went to the crime scene. Purvi was shocked seeing the dead body and Sachin saw that. He didn't get time to talk to her, but he was looking at her always. The next day, the case got solved, but Purvi was still disturbed. At lunch time, everyone went for the lunch, but Purvi didn't so Sachin came to her.**  
_

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Sir? Purvi yaha sirf hum dono hi hain._

_Purvi- Toh kya?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhe sir kyun bol rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi woh bas..._

_Sachin- Lunch nahi karna tumhe?_

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin, mujhe bhuk nahi hai. Tum jaho na._

_Sachin- Agar tum nahi jahogi toh main bhi nahi jahunga._

_Purvi- Zid kyun kar rahe ho? Aur waise bhi tum kyun mere liye bhuke rahege?_

_Sachin- Purvi, hum chahe jitne laddaai karlen, lekin hum ek dusre se pyaar bhi toh karte hain._

_Purvi- Tumhe kisne kaha ki main tumse pyaar karti hoon?_

_Sachin- Main waisa wala pyaar ki baat nahi kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Main uss pyaar ki baat kar raha hoon, jo pyaar hum sab se karte hain. Hum ek saath kaam karte hain aur humein ek dusre se pyaar hai._

_Purvi- Kaam karte hain, lekin pyaar nahi karti main tumse?_

_Sachin- Waisa wala pyaar toh main bhi tumse nahi karta._

_Purvi- Tum bas yeh batao ki tum yaha aaye kyun ho._

_Sachin- Actually, woh... Kal jo case aaya tha, kya woh tumse related tha?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh..._

**_Sachin brought a chair and sat beside her._**

_Sachin- Batao na._

_Purvi- Sachin, kal jinka khoon hua na unhe main apni Maa maanti thi._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Main anath ashram mein pali badhi hoon aur jinka kal khoon hua woh anath ashram mein hi kaam karti thin. Woh bahut acchi thin, mujhe unke saath kabhi laga hi nahi ki meri Maa nahi hain. Lekin kal jab mujhe pata chala ki unka khoon ho gaya toh mujhe phir se lagne laga ki main anath ki anath hi reh gayi.**_  
_**_

**_Purvi looked at Sachin with tears and Sachin was also with tears. He could easily understand the pain she was facing._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main tumhe samaj sakta hoon. Main bhi toh anath hi hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, hum kitne badkismat hain na? _

_Sachin- Haan Purvi, lekin ACP sir hain na? Woh hain hamare Baba._

_Purvi- Sahi kaha tumne._

_Sachin- Waise ek baat bolu?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tum anshuon ke saath bahut buri lagti ho._

_Purvi- Haan toh tum kaun sa hero lag rahe ho? Apne aanshu pochlo._

_**Sachin moved his hand to his eyes and then realized that he was also full of tears. He wiped his tears and she also wiped hers.** **Freddy, who was seeing and hearing them also got tears. So, Freddy also wiped his tears and came to SachVi.**_

_Sachin- Arre Freddy, tum launch khane gaye nahi?_

_Freddy- Gaya tha, lekin main apna phone yahin bhul gaya tha toh bas lene aaya hoon._

_Purvi- Sir, aake phone mein itni bhi kya improtant cheez hai jiske liye aap lunch chod kar lene aa gaye?_

_Freddy- Arre Purvi, mujhe tumhari Bhabhi ko phone karna hai._

_Purvi- Itna pyaar karte hain aap unse?_

_Freddy- Pyaar toh sach mein bahut karta hoon main usse._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai Purvi? Tum pyaar vyaar ki baatein kyun kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya main insaan nahi hoon? Kya main kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakti?_

_Sachin- Maine kab kaha ki tum kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakti aur tum insaan nahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi kaha, lekin tumhara matlab toh yehi tha na?_

_Sachin- Nahi toh._

_Freddy- Yaar, tum dono phir shuru ho gaye?_

_Sachin- Chodo na yaar yeh sab. Accha, chalo lunch khate hain. Bahut bhuk lag rahi hai._

_Purvi- Freddy sir, chaliye._

_Freddy- Tum dono jaho, main wife ko phone karke aata hoon._

_Purvi- OK._

**_SachVi went for the lunch and after sometimes, Freddy also joined them. Everyone were confused seeing SachVi so quiet._**

_Abhijeet- Aaj kya hua hai tum dono ko, Sachin Purvi?_

_SachVi- Kya sir?_

_Abhijeet- Tum dono laddaai kyun nahi kar rahe?_

_Sachin- Humne decide kiya hai ki ab se hum laddaai nahi karenge._

_Daya- Ab yeh kaise ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Haan sir. Sachin thik keh raha hai._

_Shreya- Lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyun ka kya matlab hai?_

_Daya- Shreya ka kehne ka matlab yeh hai ki humein tum dono ki laddaai se bahut maza aata tha, lekin ab hum bore ho jaayenge._

_Freddy- Arre sir, ab se yeh dono serious ho gaye hain._

_Abhijeet- Acchi baat hai yeh. Ab tum dono ko serious hona hi accha hai._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun?_

_Abhijeet- Arre jab tum dono laddaai karte hona toh bilkul bachche lagte ho. Lekin ek baat toh maanni hi padhegi ki tum dono laddaai karte huye bahut cute lagte ho._

_Sachin- Iss mein cute lagne wali kya baat hai sir? Laddaai toh laddaai hoti hai._

_Shreya- Laddaai bhi kabhi kabhi cute ho jaati hai Bhai._

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha ki laddaai cute kaise ho sakti hai._

_Freddy- Abhi kuch samaj ne zaroorat nahi hai. Waqt aane par khud pata chalega._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi with questions, but she was also confused. After some days, everyone came to the Bureau and all were happy that there is not any case reported yet._**

_Sachin- Thanks god ki aaj koi case nahi hai._

_Freddy- Main toh bahut khush hoon. Aaj hum masti mazak kar payenge._

_Abhijeet- Haan yaar sach mein._

_Purvi- Accha Abhijeet sir, Tarika kaisi hai? Aur baby kaisa hai?_

_Abhijeet- Woh dono hi perfect hain._

**_They smiled and after sometimes, ACP entered._**

_All- Good Morning sir._

_ACP- Good morning._

**_ACP looked at everyone. DaReya and Abhijeet were standing next to each other and SachVi and Freddy were standing next to each other on the other side._**

_Daya- Kya baat hai sir?_

_ACP- Daya, Diwali aane wali hai na?_

_Daya- Ji sir. Lekin kyun sir?_

_ACP- Maine decide kiya hai ki iss Diwali par hum saare anath bachche ko yaha layenge._

_Sachin- Wow sir._

_Purvi- Sach mein sir?_

_ACP- Haan._

_Abhijeet- Lekin sir, bachon ko lene kaun jaayega?_

_ACP- Tum aur Purvi._

_Abhijeet- I am sorry sir, lekin main Tarika ko ek din ke liye bhi chod nahi sakta._

_ACP- Abhijeet, tum bhul rahe ho ki tum ek CID officer ho. Senior Inspector Abhijeet naam hai tumhara._

_Abhijeet- Mujhe yaad hai sir, lekin..._

_Sachin- Sir, agar aap bura naa maane toh kya main jaa sakta hoon Abhijeet sir ke badle?_

_ACP- Tum?_

_Sachin- Haan sir. Tarika ko Abhijeet sir ki zaroorat hai._

_ACP- Kya tum Purvi ke saath jaa pahoge?_

_Sachin- Sir, Shreya bhi toh jaa sakti hai na Purvi ke badle?_

_ACP- Nahi, Shreya nahi jaa sakti tumhare saath._

_Sachin- Kyun sir?_

_ACP- Kyunki pichli baar Shreya ne bahut accha decorate kiya tha aur main chahta hoon ki woh iss saal bhi wohi kare._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, decoration toh main bhi kar sakti hoon._

_ACP- Haan, lekin Shreya ko pata hai ki sab kuch kaise karna hai aur tumhe nahi. Main yeh nahi keh raha hoon ki tum decoration karna nahi jaanti, lekin please samjo._

_Sachin- OK sir. Purvi aur main jaayenge bachon ko lene._

_ACP- Mujhe tum dono par bishwas nahi hai. Freddy, tum inn dono ke saath jaho._

_Freddy- Sir, main..._

_ACP- Ab yeh mat kehna ki tum apne biwi ko nahi chod sakte._

_Freddy- Nahi sir. Agar aap chahte hain toh main jahunga Sachin sir aur Purvi ke saath._

_ACP- Acche se khayal rakna ki yeh dono laddaai naa karen._

_Freddy- Ji sir._

**_Everyone smiled and SachVi looked at each other._**

* * *

**_What do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- Please tell me how was it. i am really curious to know what do you all think. PLEASE REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. # of reviews are decreasing so i hope i will get more reviews in this chapter. Please tell me if you think it's not nice enough._**

* * *

_**The next day, Sachin came to Purvi's house with Freddy and belled the door. Purvi opened the door and saw Sachin and Freddy.**_

_Sachin- Are you ready Purvi?_

_Purvi- Haan Sachin. Main ready hoon._

_Freddy- Toh phir jaldi chalo._

_Purvi- Lekin hum jaayenge kaise? I mean agar hum gaadi mein jaayenge toh bachon ko kaha baitha kar laayenge?_

_Sachin- Issi liye main keh raha tha tumhara dimag nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, main serious hoon._

_Freddy- Arre Purvi, ACP ne humein ek badha sa bus diya hai._

_Purvi- Bus?_

_Sachin- Haan. Humein bahut saare bachon ko laana hai issi liye ACP sir ne bus rent kiya hai._

_Purvi- Accha toh thik hai. Chaliye Freddy sir._

_Sachin- Arre pehle apna ghar lock toh karo aur tumhare kapde kaha hain? Hum kal aayenge._

_Purvi- Thank you, samjane ke liye. Main bhul gayi thi._

**_Purvi picked up her bag and locked the door and all of them went from there._**

**_In Bus_**

**_Sachin and Freddy were sitting next to each other and Purvi was sitting in front them. Sachin and Freddy were feeling boring, but Purvi was sitting there with earphone on. Sachin stood up and pulled Purvi's hair which made Freddy to smile. Purvi turned, but saw Sachin and Freddy sitting. She again turned and started listening to the songs. Sachin turned to Freddy in disbelief and Freddy smiled._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya Freddy? Hum yaha bore ho rahe hain aur yeh hai ki earphone lagake baithi hai._

_Freddy- Mujhe laga tha ki maza aayega, lekin yaha main bore ho gaya hoon._

_Sachin- Socha toh maine bhi tha ki maza aayega, lekin..._

**_Purvi took off her earphone and turned to them._**

_Purvi- Tumne kuch kaha Sachin?_

_Sachin- Haan, main Freddy se yeh keh raha tha tum kitni pyaari aur khoobsurat ho._

_Purvi- What?_

_Freddy- Haan haan Purvi. Sachin yeh hi keh raha tha._

_Purvi- Sachin, tumhe main kabse pyaari aur khoobsurat lagne lagi?_

_Sachin- Abhi se._

**_Sachin got up from the seat and went next to Purvi. He winked Freddy and sat beside her._**

_Sachin- Pata nahi pehle maine tumhe pehchanna kyun nahi. Your are so sweet honey._

_Purvi- Sachin, are you OK?_

_Sachin- Yes, honey. I am perfectly fine. And how caring you are? I just love it._

**_Freddy was laughing while covering his mouth and Purvi was totally shocked. She turned and looked at Freddy so he acted normal._**

_Purvi- Sachin, i think you need some rest._

_Sachin- Wohi toh karna chahta hoon sweetly. Tumhare bahon mein._

**_Purvi got up from her seat and tried to go to another seat, but Sachin held her wrist. Purvi looked at him surprisingly and Freddy was smiling the whole time._**

_Purvi- Sachin, chodo mujhe._

_Sachin- Arre mujhe akela chod kar kaha jaa rahi ho tum baby?_

_Purvi- Sachin, this is too much._

_Sachin- What is too much baby?_

**_Purvi didn't what to do so she bit his hand. He left her wrist so she went to another seat and sat down. Freddy came to Sachin and sat where Purvi was sitting._**

_Freddy- Arre Purvi, yeh kya kar diya tumne?_

_Purvi- Kya kiya hai maine sir?_

_Freddy- Kat kiya Sachin ko?_

_Purvi- Woh masti mazak ki hadh cross kar raha tha toh main kya karti sir?_

_Sachin- Billi ki bachchi._

_Purvi- Tumne kisko billi kaha?_

_Sachin- Tumhe aur kisse?_

_Purvi- How dare you?_

_Sachin- How dare i?_

_Purvi- Samajte kya ho tum apne aapko. Hero nahi ho tum._

_Sachin- Teri toh..._

**_He got up from there also and again went next to her. Freddy smiled seeing them and Purvi again moved to go to another seat and the bus driver stopped the bus so Sachin pulled her in order to save her. She fell on him and her hands were on his chests. Freddy was shocked seeing them and SachVi were so close so he stopped looking at them. SachVi looked at each other and the bus again moved, but they didn't noticed as they were lost in each others' eyes. Freddy slowly looked at them and smiled. The driver stopped the bus again so SachVi came to the reality and noticed their situation. Sachin turned his face to another side and Purvi tried to got up, but her hair got stuck into the button of **_his shirt_**. Both of them looked at each other and Purvi tried to take out her hair from his buttom, but it was not coming. Freddy smiled more seeing that and Sachin was just looking at her. Her hair fell in front her while she was trying to take out her other part of the hair. Sachin looked at her and moved his hand and placed her hair on her beck and she closed her eyes on his touch. Freddy bent his head and SachVi looked at each other. Just then, Sachin started laughing so Freddy looked at them and Purvi looked at Sachin surprisingly._**

_Purvi- Kya...? Kya hua?_

_Sachin- You are so funny Purvi._

_Purvi- Funny?_

_Sachin- Aur nahi toh kya? Mujhe toh lag raha tha ki main kisi TV serial ka scene dekh raha hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum toh aise act kar rahi ho jaise tumhe kuch kuch ho raha ho._

_Purvi- Kuch kuch matlab?_

_Sachin- Mujhse pyaar._

_Purvi(looking at him)- Tumse pyaar?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Nahi, woh... Main... I mean mujhe kuch nahi ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Accha hua ki tumhe kuch kuch nahi ho raha hai. Ab utho mere upar se yaar. Tum kitni bhari ho._

_Purvi- Mera baal..._

_Sachin- Ek minute._

**_Sachin started working on the case of the button and the hair. And Purvi looked at him. Tears came into Freddy's eyes seeing SachVi, but he wiped them before SachVi could noticed. Sachin took out her hair and looked at her. He became confused seeing her like that so he shook her. She came to the real world and sat beside him. Sachin looked at her and she looked at his hand where she had bit. She saw red marks of her teeth on his hand and looked at him._**

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe tumhe katna nahi chahiye tha._

_Sachin- It's OK. Main bhi kuch zyada hi kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Wohi toh. Agar tum waisa mazak nahi karte toh main tumhe kabhi katti hi nahi. Actually, galti tumhari hai, meri nahi._

_Sachin- Galti hum dono ki hai._

_Purvi- Nahi, galti sirf tumhari hai._

_Sachin- Sirf meri galti nahi hai. _

_Purvi- Sirf tum..._

**_He moved closer and placed his finger on her lips and she again looked at him. Freddy was smiling and felling shy seeing SachVi._**

_Sachin- Sirf meri galti nahi hai. Tumhari bhi galti hai._

_Purvi(removing his finger)- Hum dono ki galti hai._

**_Sachin sat back on his seat and Purvi smiled seeing him. Sachin and Freddy also smiled and after sometimes, they reached the orphanage. All of them went inside and all the kids ran to them. Tears came into SachVi's eyes remembering their childhood. SachVi looked at each other and wiped their tears. Freddy smiled lightly seeing them._**

_Woman- Aap sab bachon ko lene aaye hain na?_

_Freddy- Ji._

_Woman- Kab le jaayenge aap log bachon ko?_

_Sachin- Kal le jaayenge aur kal Diwali ke bad yahin laa denge._

_Woman- Accha thik hai. Aap log aayiye._

**_The woman took them from there and they were happy seeing all the kids running and laughing with each other. SachVi and Freddy spent the day with all the kids in the orphanage and at night, they went to their rooms. Sachin was feeling so lonely so he went to Freddy, but he was already sleeping so he thought to go to Purvi's room. He went to her room and it was open so he entered the room, but Purvi was not there. Then, he went outside and saw Purvi sitting on the bench while looking at the stars. He thought to make her scared so he made some crazy sounds. He hid behind the wall so she didn't saw him. She didn't had her gun with her so she got scared. Sachin made louder sound so she became more scared. She looked all over, but no one was there. She was going inside and Sachin held her hand so she became more scared. She turned to Sachin and smiled. But before he could say anything, she hugged him tightly and he remained shocked. Sachin didn't know what to do so he just stood there._**

_Purvi(hugging him more tightly)- Sachin, yaha par kuch hai._

_Sachin- Kuch... kuch nahi hai yaha Purvi._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Mera bishwas karo. Yaha kuch na kuch toh hai._

_Sachin- Nahi hai kuch bhi. Main woh saare sounds nikal raha tha._

**_She got separated and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Tum?_

_Sachin- Haan, socha ki tumhe darra loon toh..._

_Purvi(hitting him on his shoulder)- Tum bhi na Sachin..._

_Sachin- Main bhi kya?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi. Chalo yaha se._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai yaar? Maine tumhe darraya aur tumhe gussa tak nahi aaya?_

_Purvi- Gussa aana toh chahiye, lekin nahi aa raha toh main kya karoon?_

_Sachin- Mamla kuch gadbad lag raha hai mujhe._

_Purvi- Kaisi mamla._

_Sachin- Pyaar ka mamla._

_Purvi- Sachin, tumhe hamesha aisa kyun lagta hai ki mujhe tumse pyaar ho raha hai?_

_Sachin- Arre koi bhi mujhse pyaar kar sakta hai. Main hoon hi itna hot aur sexy._

_Purvi- Chhii Sachin, kaisi baat kar rahe ho. Pyaar looks se nahi hota. _

_Sachin- Tumhe kaise pata ki pyaar looks se nahi hota._

_Purvi- Bas pata hai._

_Sachin- Kahin tumhara koi boyfriend toh nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Batao na hai yaa nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi hai._

_Sachin- Ohh no._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya tum chate ho ki mera boyfriend ho?_

_Sachin- Arre of course. Agar boyfriend hota toh tumhari bahut jald shaadi ho jaati aur mera tumse picha chut jaata. Lekin main itna lucky kaha hoon? Pata nahi ab kab tak tumhare saath rehna hoga mujhe._

_Purvi- This is too much again._

_Sachin- Accha, i am sorry. Tum toh jaanti hi ho na ki main tumse mazak karta rehta hoon. I hope tum bura nahi maanogi._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon main tumhe. Bura nahi lagega mujhe._

_Sachin- Waise tum yaha kya kar rahi thi?_

_Purvi- Yaha ke bachon ko dekh kar apne Maa Baba ki yaad aa rahi thi toh akash ke unn taaron ko dekh rahi thi._

_Sachin- Ab dekh liya na toh chalo aur so jaho._

_Purvi- Tum yaha kyun aaye ho? Sirf mujhe darrane toh nahi aaye hoge?_

_Sachin- Akela jaisa feel ho raha tha toh socha ki tumse thodi masti mazak kar loon._

_Purvi- Maine suna hai ki zyada masti mazak se pyaar ho jaata hai._

_Sachin- Ho sakta hai ki tum mujhse pyaar karne lago, lekin mujhe kabhi tumse pyaar nahi ho sakta. Main yeh nahi keh raha hoon ki tum acchi nahi ho, lekin main already kisi se pyaar kar chuka hoon._

_Purvi- Pyaar kar chuke ho matlab?_

_Sachin- Chodo na yaar. Chalo so jaate hain. Kal bachon ko le kar jaana hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin..._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Both of them went inside and slept._**

* * *

**_So why do you think tears came into Freddy's eyes seeing SachVi? And who is Sachin's first love? What do you think is going to happen?_**

**_A/N- So how was the chapter? I hope it's good and please tell me if it's not good enough. I really wanna know what do you all think. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

_**The next day, everyone woke up and all the kids went with SachVi and Freddy. **_

_**In Bureau**_

_**All were decorating the whole Bureau and ACP was looking very happy. Freddy and SachVi entered with all the kids. All the kids ran to ACP so a boy pushed Purvi accidentally. She was about to fall, but Sachin was coming behind her so he caught her. Sachin held her through her waist and Purvi wrapped her hands around his neck. Both of them looked at each other and all others smiled. Sachin looked at her confusingly as she was again lost in him. All the kids were looking at them with open mouths. Sachin saw everyone looking at them so he looked at Purvi.  
**_

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_She was still looking at him and all were laughing at them. So, he left her so she fell on the floor. Everyone became shocked and Purvi came to the real world. Sachin looked at Purvi and helped her to get up._**

_Purvi- Sachin, i think tumhe doctor ke pas jaana chahiye._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Khud hi girate ho aur khud hi uthate bhi ho._

_Sachin- Doctor ke pas mujhe nahi tumhe jaana chahiye._

_Purvi- Mujhe kyun? Mujhe kya hua hai? I am perfectly fine._

_Sachin- No, you are not fine._

**_Everyone became ready to see the drama and the kids were standing there while being confused. Purvi looked at everyone and saw ACP so she turned to Sachin while smiling._**

_Purvi- Sachin sir, aapko kyun lagta hai ki main thik nahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Kyunki kal se tum mujhe gurti jaa rahi ho. Dekho, main tumhe keh raha hoon, mujhe aise mat dekho. Kahin pyaar naa ho jaaye._

_Purvi- Sir, aapko hamesha aisa kyun lagta hai ki mujhe aapse pyaar ho jaayega?_

_Sachin- Jis taara se tum mujhe dekhti ho, woh..._

_Purvi- Don't worry sir. Mujhe aapse pyaar nahi hoga._

_Sachin- Kisi ko pata nahi hota ki pyaar kab, kaha aur kaise hota hai so you better be carefull._

_Purvi- Waise mujhe ek baat puchni thi aapse._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aap kal keh rahe the ki aapne kisi se pyaar kiya tha right?_

_Sachin- Haan toh?_

_Purvi- Toh kaun hai woh?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kyun bata hoon?_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Mat batao._

_Sachin- Any way, yeh sab baatein chodo aur apna kaam karo._

**_Purvi went to the kids and Sachin went from there. At evening, everyone became ready and all had wore traditional clothes. All the kids were having fun with the CID team and Sachin looked at Purvi. She had wore pink salwar kameez and was looking so beautiful. Sachin went near her and looked at her from top to bottom. Purvi saw him looking at her so, she became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Ek baat toh maanni hi hogi mujhe aaj._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Yehi ki tum aaj bahut acchi lag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Yeh taarif tha yaa..._

_Sachin- Yaar, tumhe hamesha galat kyun lagta hai? Zindagi mein dusri baar kisi ki taaeif kar raha hoon aur tum ho ki..._

_Purvi- Pehle kiski taarif ki thi?_

_Sachin- Tumhe isse kya?_

_Purvi- Sahi hai. Mujhe usse kya right?__  
_

_Sachin- Right._

_Purvi- Waise thank you, taarif ke liye._

_Sachin- Tumne bataya nahi ki main jaisa lag raha hoon._

_Purvi- Tum?_

_Sachin- Haan main._

_Purvi- Ab main kaise bata sakti hoon. Bahut odd feel ho rahi hai._

_Sachin(bending himself toward her)- Bahut hot lag raha hoon kya?_

_Purvi- Ohh please haan. I am not interested in that. Hot, sexy, kya hai yeh sab? I don't like those words._

_Sachin- Duniya mein tum woh pehli ladki hogi jisse hot aur sexy ladka pasand nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Aaj Diwali hai aur tum ho ki yeh sab baatein kar rahe ho._

_Sachin- Accha toh jaldi se bata do ki main kaisa lag raha hoon._

_Purvi- Yeh tum kisi aur se bhi toh puch sakte ho na?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi?_

_Sachin- Ab Shreya toh meri behen hai. Main usse yeh sab nahi puch sakta aur baaki sab toh ladke hain. Tum ek hi ho jo mujhe yeh bata sakti ho ki main kaisa lag raha hoon._

_Purvi- Bura mat maanna thik hai?_

_Sachin- Thik hai batao._

_Purvi- Tum na aaj bilkul..._

_Sachin- Hero?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi hero nahi.  
_

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Bilkul bandhar lag rahe ho._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Tumne kaha tha ki tum bura nahi maanoge._

_Sachin- Purvi, this is too much. Main tumhe nahi chodunga._

**_Purvi ran from there and Sachin ran behind her. Everyone looked at them and Freddy smiled._**

_Purvi(running)- Sachin, please. I am sorry yaar. _

_Sachin(running)- Sorry bolne se kaam nahi chalega._

**_Purvi was running, but she stepped on her own dupatta. She was about to fall, but Sachin was about to reach her so she fell on him. Both was them fell on the ground. Sachin was completely shocked and Purvi looked at him while holding his sherwani tightly. Sachin also looked at her and both of them went to their dreamy world. Everyone were shocked, but Freddy was smiling seeing them. SachVi didn't know what was it, but something happened inside their hearts. After sometimes, a boy laughed so SachVi came to the reality and got up. Both of them looked at each other and went to different directions. After sometimes, Purvi, Tarika and Shreya were serving everyone the foods and all the males were helping them. Purvi was busy in serving so she hadn't noticed that the dori of her dress had became untied. Sachin saw a guard looking at Purvi's back so he turned and looked at Purvi. Purvi had tied her hair so Sachin came to her and again looked at the guard. The guard turned to another side seeing Sachin and Sachin turned to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi(looking at him)- Sachin, please abhi yaha se jaho. Abhi main bahut busy hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, meri baat bahut zaroori hai._

_Purvi- Agar bhuk lagi hai toh baith jaho aur agar nahi lagi hai toh abhi yaha se jaho. Main baad mein tumhe khana de dungi._

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe bhuk nahi lagi hai._

_Purvi- Haan toh jaho na yaha se. Kyun bhid kar rahe ho?_

**_Sachin took out the hair bend from her hair so Purvi became shocked._**

_Purvi- Yeh tum kya kar rahe ho Sachin?_

_Sachin- Yeh karna zaroori tha._

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Khane mein baal gir jaayega._

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhe ek baat batani hai._

_Purvi(tying her hair back)- Kya hai? Jaldi batao._

_Sachin(taking bend from her hand)- Kyun kar rahi ho yeh sab?_

_Purvi- Sachin, this is already too much. I don't know why are you doing this, but i don't like this at all._

_Sachin- I don't like it too._

_Purvi- Then?_

_**Sachin held her hand and pulled her from there. Purvi was shocked seeing him and he took her away from everyone.**  
_

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh kaisi badtameezi hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, meri baat suno. _

_Purvi- Pata hai kitna kaam hai wahan? Kitne saare bachche ko khana dena hai aur badhe bhi hain._

_Sachin- Mujhe sab kuch pata hai. Tum bas meri baat acche se sunlo._

_Purvi- OK, fine. Kya hai?_

_Sachin(pointing toward her back)- Woh piche..._

_Purvi- Kya hai mere piche?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Khud hi dekh lo._

**_Purvi moved her hand to her back and realized what was he saying. She looked at Sachin and he went from there. She tied the dori while smiling and went back to her work. She smiled while looking at Sachin and he saw her. He also smiled looking at her. After some hours, everything finished eating and only CID officers were left to eat. Shreya and Tarika served for everyone except SachVi and looked at Purvi. The food was left for only a person and Purvi looked at Sachin, who was waiting for his food._**

_Shreya(to Tarika in low voice)- Tarika, tumhe Bhai aur Purvi ko dekh kar kya lagta hai?_

_Tarika(in low voice to Shreya)- Yaar, main toh bahut confused ho gayi hoon. _

_Shreya- Iss mein confused hone wali kya baat hai? Dekho, khana bahut kam hai toh dekhte hain ki Purvi kya karti hai. Woh khud khati hai yaa Bhai ko deti hai._

_Tarika- Yeh toh bahut galat hai Shreya. Hum apne hisse ka thoda khana de dete hain na Purvi ko._

_Shreya- Not at all._

_Tarika- Lekin Shreya..._

_Shreya- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Tum pura khana kha hogi. Apne liye aur tumhare andar jo bachcha hai na uske liye._

_Tarika- Accha toh tum de do na apne hisse ka thoda khana._

_Shreya- No way, mujhe bahut bhuk lagi hai. Main pura khana khaungi. Chalo._

**_Shreya took Tarika from there and Purvi became worried thinking what to do._**

_Sachin- Arre yaar Purvi, kya kar rahi ho tum? Jaldi se khana do na mujhe. Bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_Purvi- Haan haan. Main abhi laayi._

**_Purvi served all the food on a plate and Shreya smiled while Tarika became confused. Purvi gave the plate to Sachin and he smiled. She smiled and he was about to eat, but stopped and looked at Purvi._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Tum nahi khahogi?_

_Purvi- Main baad mein kha lungi._

_Sachin- Baad mein kab? Purvi, abhi 11 baj chuke hain._

_Purvi- Tum..._

**_She saw ACP near Sachin and again looked at Sachin._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? _

_Purvi- _Aap khahiye sir, main kha lungi.__

_Sachin- Ek minute._

**_Sachin got up and went to the pots and became shocked when he saw all the pots empty. He looked at Purvi and Shreya smiled. Purvi lower her head, which made Sachin to smile. He came with a plate and Purvi looked at him._**

_Sachin- Baitho._

_Purvi- Main... Main kyun baith hoon?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main keh raha hoon._

_Purvi- Toh main tu... i mean aapki baat kyun maan hoon?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main tumhara senior hoon._

_Purvi- Yaha senior junior kaha se aa gaya? Abhi toh hum off duty mein hain._

_Sachin- CID officer ko duty kehna shova nahi deta. We are on duty 24 hours._

_Purvi- Sir, please. Khana thanda ho raha hai. Aap jaldi se kha lijiye._

_Sachin- Issi liye keh raha hoon ki baitho._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

**_He held her hand and made her sit and he sat beside her. Then, he divided all his food into two plates and gave her a plate._**

_Purvi- Yeh kya hai?_

_Sachin- Khana hai._

_Purvi- Haan, mujhe pata hai ki yeh khana hai, lekin aap mujhe yeh kyun de rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Purvi, main jaanta hoon ki khana bacha nahi hai, lekin kam se kam hum share toh kar hi sakte hain na?_

_Purvi- Iski zaroorat nahi hai sir. Aur waise bhi mujhe bhuk nahi hai._

_Sachin- Jhut mat bolo. Khalo._

_Purvi- Magar..._

_Sachin- Please!_

_Purvi- OK, thank you._

**_Purvi started eating and Sachin also ate. Tarika turned to Shreya and Shreya smiled so she also smiled. After sometimes, Freddy came to Purvi and smiled._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai sir? Aaj aap bahut khush lag rahe hain?_

_Freddy- Khush toh sach mein bahut hoon main._

_Purvi- Lekin iss khushi ki wajah kya hai?_

_Freddy- Tum._

_Purvi- Main? Main kaise sir?_

_Freddy- Purvi, jab se tum aayi ho na Sachin khush rehne laga hai._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Freddy- Tumhare aane se pehle Sachin hamesha dukhi rehta tha._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Freddy- Ek ladki aayi thi uski zindagi mein._

_Purvi- Kaun ladki?_

_Freddy- Saloni naam tha uska. Ek case ke dauran mili thi aur ACP sir ne Sachin ko kaha ki woh Saloni ko uske ghar mein raklen kyunki Saloni Sachin par bahut bishwas karti thi._

_Purvi- Sir, main kuch samji nahi._

_Freddy- Saloni apni past bhul gayi thi. Memory lost ho gaya tha uska. Saath rehte rehte Sachin usse pyaar ho gaya._

_Purvi- Sachin ko Saloni se pyaar ho gaya?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh Saloni abhi hai kaha? Woh Sachin ke saath kyun nahi hai?_

_Freddy- Ussi shaadi ho chuki thi aur case solved hone ke baad jab Sachin apni dil ki baat batane ka soch raha tha, tabhi Saloni ka pati aa gaya. Aur Saloni ka memory bhi wapas aa gaya, lekin woh Sachin ko bhul gayi._

_Purvi- Oh my god. Sach mein Sachin ke saath yeh sab hua hai?_

_Freddy- Haan. Aur sirf mujhe pata hai ki woh Saloni se pyaar karta tha. Aur shayad abhi bhi karta hai, lekin utna nahi jitna pehle karta tha._

_Purvi- Haan sir. Kal raat woh mujhe bata raha tha ki usne kisi se pyaar kiya tha._

_Freddy- Woh Saloni ki baat kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, aap mujhe yeh sab kyun bata rahe hain?_

_Freddy- Tumhe thank you kehna tha toh socha ki Sachin ke baare mein bhi bata doon._

_Purvi- Thank you kis liye?_

_Freddy- Sachin ko khush karne ke liye. Bhale hi woh mera senior hai, lekin mera bhai jaisa hai woh._

_Purvi- I understand and thank you. Aapne mujhe Sachin ke baare mein bata kar mujhe galat saabit kiya hai. Mujhe lagta tha ki Sachin accha insaan nahi hai. lekin aaj pata chal gaya ki uska dil kitna accha hai. Thank you._

_Freddy- Any way, ab ghar chalo. 12 bajne wale hain._

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_They smiled and Freddy went to Sachin and Purvi smiled while looking at him. After sometimes, everyone went to their house and Purvi spent the night thinking about Sachin. She didn't know why was she thinking about him, but she liked it. The next day, everyone came to Bureau and ACP entered._**

_All- Good morning sir._

_ACP- Good morning everyone._

_Freddy- Sir, kitna maza aaya hai kal?_

_ACP- Haan haan. Maza toh bahut aaya. Sab bachche the hi itne acche._

_Sachin- Sir, woh kal raat kaha rahe?_

_ACP- Kuch mere ghar par aur kuch Salunkhe ke ghar par._

_Daya- Humein keh diya hota sir. Hamare ghar par bhi kuch bache reh sakte the._

_ACP- Daya, woh kal ki baat thi aur waise bhi mera ghar hamesha khali hota hai._

_Purvi- Lekin sir, woh sab hain kaha?_

_ACP- Bahar bus mein hain._

_Sachin- Bus mein?_

_ACP- Haan. Tum aur Purvi, jaho._

_Freddy- Aur sir main?_

_ACP- Tumhe jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Freddy- Lekin sir, aapko toh lagta tha na ki yeh laddaai karenge?_

_ACP- Lagta tha, lekin abhi nahi lagta. Kal raat khana wala scene dekhne ke baad, i don't think they will fight anymore._

_Freddy- Woh toh hai._

_ACP- Accha toh Sachin Purvi, jaho bahar bachche inazaar kar rahe hain. Aur haan, tum dono ko aaj hi wapas aana hai. Thik hai?_

_SachVi- Ji sir._

**_SachVi went to the bus and saw all the kids laughing inside the bus. They looked at each other and smiled._**

_Sachin- Accha bachon, ab hum sab ashram wapas jaa rahe hain._

_Boy- Aap aur Didi bhi jaa rahe ho?_

_Purvi- Jaa toh rahe hain, lekin wapas aa jaayenge._

_Girl- Kyun? Aapko hamara ghar accha nahi laga?_

_Sachin- Aisa nahi hai. Hum bhi waise hi ghar mein rehte the jaise ghar mein aap sab rehte ho._

_Boy2- Sach?_

_SachVi- Haan._

_**The kids smiled and SachVi sat next to each other. The bus began to move and SachVi were having fun with all the kids. After sometimes, Sachin noticed a boy sitting quietly so he turned to Purvi. Both of them became confused seeing the boy so quiet and Sachin went to the boy.**  
_

_Sachin- Hello beta._

_Boy- Hello Uncle._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi as he didn't know what to say and she also moved near them._**

_Purvi- Accha, aapka naam kya hai?_

_Boy- Deepak._

_Sachin- Arre wah. Naam toh bahut accha hai aapka. Jaise aap waisa hi aapka naam. Bahut pyaara._

_Deepak- Kya main itna pyaara hoon?_

_Purvi- Arre haan haan. Aap sach mein bahut pyaare hain._

_Deepak- Agar main itna pyaara hoon toh Ruhi mujhse pyaar kyun nahi karti?_

_SachVi(while looking at each other)- Pyaar?_

_Deepak- Haan._

_Purvi- Yeh Ruhi kaun hai?_

_Deepak(pointing toward Ruhi)- Woh..._

**_SachVi looked at Ruhi and smiled._**

_Sachin- Accha toh kya aap Ruhi se pyaar karte ho?_

_Deepak- Haan Uncle. Bahut pyaar karta hoon main Ruhi se._

_Purvi- Lekin Deepak, aap toh abhi bahut chote hain._

_Sachin- Pyaar mein chota badha nahi hota OK?_

_Purvi- Sachin, Deepak abhi bachcha hai._

_Sachin- Haan toh kya bachcha ka dil nahi hota?_

_Purvi- Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_Sachin- Please be quiet._

_Purvi- Sachin, main..._

_Deepak- Mujhe laga tha ki aap dono mera help karenge, lekin aap dono toh khud hi ladd rahe hain._

_Sachin- Hum ladd nahi rahe hain beta. Accha toh batao, kya Ruhi bhi aapse pyaar karti hai?_

_Deepak- Nahi._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Deepak- Pata nahi. Woh hamesha Rahul ke saath hi khelti hai._

_Sachin- Iska matlab jab Ruhi Rahul ke saath kehlti hai toh aapko bura lagta hai?_

_Deepak- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh kya aapne kabhi bataya hai ki aap usse pasand karte ho?_

_Deepak- Nahi._

_Sachin- Toh batana chahiye. Kya pata woh bhi aapko pasand karti ho._

_Deepak- Sach mein?_

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Sachin and Deepak were talking and Purvi became confused seeing Sachin. After dropping all the kids in orphanage, SachVi returned, but Purvi was looking at Sachin in disbelief the whole time. Sachin saw her looking at him._**

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhe kitni baar kehna padhega ki mujhe aise mat dekha karo?_

_Purvi- Ohh please. Tum SRK nahi ho jo main hamesha dekhti rahungi._

_Sachin- I am better than SRK._

_Purvi(laughing)- How funny Sachin?_

_Sachin- What is funny in that? I mean main SRK se kam nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Arre haan haan. Tum toh kisi se bhi kam nahi ho._

_Sachin- Waise tum mujhe ghur kyun rahi thi?_

_Purvi- Because you made me confused._

_Sachin- Kya kiya maine?_

_Purvi- Deepak chota bachcha hai, aur tum usse love confess karne ke ideas de rahe the._

_Sachin- Iss mein kya galat hai? Agar woh Ruhi se pyaar karta hai toh usse batana chahiye. For example, agar tumhe mujhse pyaaaa..._

_Purvi- Ohh please!_

_Sachin- This is just an example Purvi. Main kabhi nahi chahta ki tum kabhi mujhse pyaar karo._

_Purvi- OK OK continue your lecture.  
_

_Sachin- Yeh lecture nahi hai. Main bas tumhe samja raha hoon._

_Purvi- Jo bhi hai, continue karo._

_Sachin- Haan toh main yeh keh raha tha ki for example... For... example._

_Purvi- Haan Sachin, for example..._

_Sachin- For exanple agar tumhe kabhi mujhse pyaar hua toh tum intazaar mat karna. Ho sakta hai ki mere dil mein bhi tumhare liye kuch ho. Tum bas bol dena mujhe._

_Purvi- Kya bol dena?_

_Sachin- I love you._

**_Purvi looked at him surprisingly._**

_Sachin- This is just an example baby._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Toh tumhe kya laga ki main tumhe sach mein i love you bol raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi woh nahi. Kya kaha tumhe... Baby?_

_Sachin- Ohh come on Purvi. This is 21st century. _

_Purvi- Haan, lekin Baby toh log usko bolte hain na jisse woh pyaar karte hon?_

_Sachin- Kahin tumhe yeh toh nahi lag raha ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon?_

_Purvi- Nahi, main jaanti hoon ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte. Aur main chahti bhi nahi hoon yeh sab._

_Sachin- Good._

_Purvi- Good nahi bad, Deepak abhi bachcha hai. Abhi pyaar vyaar accha nahi hai uske liye._

_Sachin- Whatever!_

_Purvi- Waise mujhe kal pata chala ki tum utne bhi bure nahi ho jitna bura main tumhe samajti thi._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Kal maine aisa kya kiya?_

_Purvi- Bahut kuch kiya tumne._

_Sachin- I think the world is going to end soon._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Tumhe main accha lagne laga hoon na?  
_

_Purvi- What? No way._

_Sachin- Good. Waise bhi main nahi chahta ki koi ladki mujhe pasand kare._

_Purvi- Yeh kya keh rahe ho tum? Har ladka chahta hai ki usse sab ladkiyan pasand karen aur tum ho ki..._

_Sachin- Mujh mein aur sab mein bahut fark hai._

_Purvi- Woh toh hai. Aur waise bhi tumhe koi pasand kar bhi nahi sakta._

_Sachin- Ohh hello. Kya kami hai mujh mein. Good looking hoon, hot hoon aur..._

_Purvi- Ohh please. Ab phir se shuru mat ho jaana. Maine kaha na ki mujhe aise words bilkul pasand nahi hai._

_Sachin- That's why i like you._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Don't take me wrong. Mera matlab waise like nahi tha. You know what i mean was like..._

_Purvi- Sachin, calm down. I know what kind of like were you talking about._

_Sachin- Please don't take me wrong._

_Purvi- Of course not._

_Sachin- Thanks._

_Purvi- You are must welcome._

**_Both of them smiled._**

* * *

**_A/N- Please tell me what do you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

**_Some days passed and SachVi started liking each other, but both of were unknown about that. One day, Purvi was coming to Bureau and saw a woman walking while crying. She became confused so she stopped the car and came to the woman. The woman looked at Purvi._**

_Purvi- Kya hua, tum aise ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Woman- Nahi, kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Tum mujhe bata sakti ho. Main CID officer hoon._

_Woman- Please meri madat karo._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Chalo mere saath._

_Woman- Mere pas utna waqt nahi hai._

_Purvi- Bas chalo toh. Aaho._

**_Purvi took the woman to her car and drove to the Bureau. Purvi entered the Bureau with the woman and Sachin smiled seeing Purvi, but the woman made him shocked. Purvi came to Sachin with the woman and Sachin was just staring at the woman._**

_Sachin- Tum?_

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin? Kya tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?_

_Woman- Ji nahi. Main nahi jaanti inhe. Aur tum mujhe yahan kaha le kar aayi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh mujhe raste par milli hai aur keh rahi hai ki isse madat chahiye._

_Sachin- Kya...? Kya hua?_

_Woman- Mere pati bahut bimar hain. Woh hospital mein hain aur mere pas paise nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tumhara pati hospital mein? Kya hua usse?_

_Woman- Unhe cancer hai aur doctor ne bola hai ki mujhe bahut saare paise jamma karne honge._

_Sachin- Tum chinta mat karo Saloni, main..._

_Purvi &amp; Woman- Saloni?_

_Saloni- Aapko mere naam kaise pata?_

_Sachin- Sorry woh main..._

_Purvi(to Saloni)- Tum Saloni ho?_

_Saloni- Haan._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and he also looked at her. Just then, ACP entered so they told him about Saloni. Just then, Saloni got a call from the hospital. She ran from there so Purvi ran behind her and when Saloni was going, Freddy saw her. He became shocked and straight came to Sachin. Freddy saw ACP so he took Sachin little away._**

_Freddy- Sachin, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Freddy- Yeh Saloni yahan kya kar rahi hai?_

_Sachin- Yaar Freddy, pata nahi bhagwan kya chahte hain mujhse. Bahut muskil se usse dil se nikala tha aur ab woh phir bhi aa gayi._

_Freddy- Lekin woh yahan aayi kaise?_

_Sachin- Purvi usse raste se laayi hai._

_Freddy- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Freddy, Saloni ka pati abhi hospital mein hai aur Saloni keh rahi thi ki usko cancer hai. Toh abhi Saloni ko paise ki bahut zaroorat hai._

_Freddy- Toh abhi woh yahan se bhagi kyun?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi. Ek phone aaya aur uske baad rote huye chali gayi yahan se. Yaar Freddy, main nahi chahta ki Saloni phir se meri zindagi mein aaye._

_Freddy- Main bhi nahi chahta Sachin._

_Sachin- Any way, Purvi gayi hai uske piche. Woh batayegi hamein._

_Freddy- Haan._

**_After some hours, Purvi entered with a sad face so Sachin and Freddy ran to her. She looked at Sachin with tears and he became worried._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh..._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Saloni..._

_Sachin- Saloni? Kya hua usse?_

_Purvi- Uska pati ki death ho gayi._

_Sachin(shouting)- What?_

**_Everyone had went to lunch so no one else heard him._**

_Freddy- Purvi, tumhara matlab Saloni ka pati marr gaya?_

_Purvi- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Oh god._

**_Sachin slowly walked toward his desk. Freddy and Purvi looked at each other and then looked at him. Both of them felt sad seeing him like that. _**

_Freddy- Accha Purvi, abhi Saloni hospital mein hi hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan sir. Aur woh keh rahi thi ke uska koi ghar bhi nahi hai. Usne apne pati ko bacha ne ke liye apna ghar tak bech diya._

_Freddy- Toh ab woh rahegi kahan?_

_Purvi- Sir, main soch rahi thi ki main usse apni ghar mein rak loon._

_Freddy- Tumhare saath?_

_Purvi- Haan sir. Aur waise bhi mera ghar hamesha khali hota hai._

_Freddy- Woh toh thik hai Purvi, lekin ab hum Sachin ka kya karenge?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi sir. Mujhe bahut dard ho raha hai usse aise dekh kar._

_Freddy- Dard ho raha hai?_

_Purvi- Haan. Bilkul bhi accha nahi lag raha mujhe._

_Freddy- Purvi, kahin tum Sachin se pyaar toh nahi karne lagi ho?_

_Purvi- Pyaar?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi sir. Aisa nahi ho sakta. Aur Sachin se mujhe pyaar kyun hoga? Woh toh mera dost bhi nahi hai._

_**She smiled while saying this, but Freddy knew the truth. Some days passed and Purvi kept Saloni at her house. Purvi and Saloni had became really good friends. One day, there was a came reported so all went to the crime scene, but Sachin was always lost in his own thoughts. Freddy and Purvi noticed that and Purvi went to Sachin.**  
_

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Kya hua hai tumhe?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya hoga mujhe?_

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon ki tum Saloni ke baare mein soch rahe ho._

_Sachin- Tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main Saloni ke baare mein soch raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Kyunki mujhe pata hai ki tum Saloni se pyaar karte ho._

_Sachin- Freddy ne bataya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi, yeh sach hai ki main Saloni se pyaar karta tha, lekin ab nahi karta._

_Purvi- Tumne usse itni jaldi bhula diya?_

_Sachin- Saloni mere pehla pyaar thi aur pehla pyaar ko bhula na bahut muskil hota hai. Maine bahut muskil se usse bhulaya hai aur ab main nahi chahta ki woh phir se meri zindagi mein wapas aa jaaye._

_Purvi- Accha Sachin, abhi tum duty pe ho toh chalo apna kaam karo._

_Sachin- Sirf main duty pe nahi hoon. Tum bhi ho aur main tumhara senior hoon toh tum mujhe order kyun de rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Maine tumhe order kab diya?_

_Sachin- Abhi!_

_Purvi- Main order nahi de rahi thi bas bata rahi thi. So, please sir. _

**_Sachin went to join the team while smiling at her and she also smiled. Freddy saw both of them smiling so he also smiled. Daya, SachVi and Freddy had went for investigation and some goons attacked them. The firing started and Purvi got a shot on her shin. Everyone became shocked and Sachin was totally shocked. After sometimes, they caught the goons and Purvi sat on the ground holding her shin. Sachin ran to Purvi with a worried face and Freddy smiled. Daya was confused seeing Freddy smiling, but it was not the right time to ask anything._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum thik toh ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, bahut dard ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Ek minute._

**_Sachin took out his handkerchief and tied on her shin. It was hurting her so much that she started losing her senses._**

_Freddy- Sachin sir, aap Purvi ko le kar hospital jaho._

_Daya- Haan Sachin. Jaldi jaho._

**_Sachin shook his head and picked up Purvi. Freddy smiled lightly and Sachin's eyes were full of tears. He took her from there and Daya and Freddy took goons to Bureau._**

**_In Hospital_**

**_Sachin entered while carrying Purvi and doctors took her. He sat on bench and saw his hand which had turned red due to her blood. A drop of tear fell on his palm so he became shocked realizing he was actually crying._**

_Sachin- Kya ho gaya hai mujhe? Kyun ro raha hoon main? Kya lagti hai Purvi meri? Koi nahi hai woh meri, lekin phir bhi bahut ajeeb lag raha hai. Nahi karni chahiye mujhe uski koi fikar. Aur main uski fikar kar hi kyun raha hoon? Kya ho raha hai mujhe?_

**_He was lost in his deep thought and after a while, doctor came so he ran him._**

_Sachin- Doctor, kya Purvi abhi thik hai?_

_Doctor- Ji. Aapko chinta karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Woh abhi bilkul thik hai._

_Sachin- Kya main usse mil sakta hoon?_

_Doctor- Abhi woh so rahi hai, lekin aap jaa sakte hain._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_Sachin ran inside the room and the doctor smiled seeing him. Sachin went near her and sat down on the stool. He took her hand on his and smiled while looking at her. He didn't know why was he smiling and holding her hand. He was sitting there while looking at her and after sometimes, she started to gain her senses. She moved her finger so he got up from the stool and she became shocked when she saw him standing in front her while smiling. But she became more shocked when she saw her hand on his. He left her hand and she slowly sat on the bed._**

_Sachin- Kaisa lag raha hai ab?_

_Purvi- Lagna kaisa hai yaar? Bahut dard ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Sorry, i can't do anything._

_Purvi- Kya main ek baat puch sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan, bolo na?_

_Purvi- Yaha main itni dard mein hoon aur tum muskura kyun rahe the?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main bahut khush hoon tumhe dard mein dekh kar._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Mazak kar raha hoon yaar. Tum abhi thik ho na, issi liye muskura raha hoon._

_Purvi- Waise tumhe meri itni fikar kabse hone lagi?_

_Sachin- Ohh hello madam. Aap please yeh mat sochiyega ki mujhe aapki fikar hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe bathroom jaana hai._

_Sachin- So what can i do?_

_Purvi- Main bathroom tak jaise jahoon?_

_Sachin- Jaise bhi jaho, mujhe kya?_

_Purvi- Sachin, please meri madat karo._

_Sachin- Bathroom mein main tumhari kaise madat kar sakta hoon? Tum ek ladki ho aur main ek ladka._

_Purvi- Sirf bathroom tak le jaana hoga tumhe. Main andar ka kaam khud kar lungi._

_Sachin- Ek minute ruko, main nurse ko bulata hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. I can't wait that much. Bahut zor se aayi hai._

_Sachin- Ab jab hathi ka jitna kha hogi toh aayega hi na zor se?_

_Purvi- Tum meri madat kar rahe ho yaa nahi?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_He went near her and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder so both of them looked at each other. After 2 minutes, they stopped looking at each other and Purvi tried to walk, but it hurt her so she stopped. She started crying so he became shocked._**

_Sachin- Kya...? Kya hua Purvi? Are you OK?  
_

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh sab nahi ho raha mujhse._

_Sachin- Kya nahi ho raha?_

_Purvi- Main chal nahi sakti. Bahut dard hota hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_He picked her up so she became shocked. Both of them looked at each other and both of them felt something new. They didn't know what was it. Sachin took her to the bathroom, but she was only looking at him. He again looked at her and called her._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_She didn't heard him so he again called her loudly._**

_Sachin(loudly)- Purvi!_

**_She came to the reality and looked at him._**

_Sachin- Bathroom aa gaya hai._

_Purvi- Accha, tum yahi raho main abhi aati hoon._

_Sachin- Kya tum kar pahogi?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Dhan se karna._

**_He made her go inside and closed the door. After sometimes, she opened the door while holding the wall as she was standing on only one leg._**

_Sachin- Ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_**He again picked up and took her to the bed. She smiled while looking at him and he also smiled seeing her smiling. After sometimes, Purvi started feeling pain so she turned to Sachin.**_

_Sachin- Phir bathroom jaani hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Toh tum mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho? _

_Purvi- Dard ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Main doctor nahi hoon OK?_

_Purvi- Sachin, sach keh rahi hoon. Bahut dard ho rahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha, toh tum ruko main doctor ko le kar aata hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Nahi?_

_Purvi- Agar doctor ko bula hoge toh mujhe dawayi khani hogi jo ki main nahi chahti._

_Sachin- Agar dawayi nahi khahogi toh tum thik kaise hogi?_

_Purvi- Nahi khani hai mujhe koi dawayi._

_Sachin- Bachon jaise mat karo. Agar tumhari shaadi huyi hoti na toh abhi tak tumhare 3-4 bachche ho chuke hote._

_Purvi- 3-4?_

_Sachin- Haan, of course._

_Purvi- 3-4 kuch zyada nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe toh sirf do pasand hain. Ek beta aur ek beti._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi sirf do pasand hai._

_Sachin- Toh main kya karoon? Tumhe pregnant kar doon?_

_Purvi- How mean?_

_Sachin- Accha, i am sorry._

_Purvi- Waise tum kitne saal ke ho?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Bas aise hi._

_Sachin- Ohh please Purvi. Ab tum mera__ investigation mat karna._

_Purvi- Main investigation nahi kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Waise tum meri umar jaana kyun chahti ho? Shaadi karni hai kya mujhse?_

_Purvi- Shaadi?_

_Sachin- Ab please yeh mat kehna ki aisa kuch nahi hai. Kyunki mujhe pata hai kuch toh hai tumhare dil mein mere liye._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi, aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Pakka nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi hai._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Pakka kuch nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Pakka na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

**_He went near her and looked at her. Purvi also looked at him surprisingly and he moved more closer. He was just playing with her, but she became serious. He touched her cheek so she closed her eyes while shivering. Sachin became shocked seeing her reaction and moved back. Purvi also opened her eyes and saw him standing far from her. Both of them looked at each other and Purvi looked at him while being serious, but Sachin laughed._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Pagal ho tum bilkul._

_Purvi- Pagal? Aur woh bhi main?_

_Sachin- Haan tum._

_Purvi- Kya kiya maine?_

_Sachin- Main toh tumhe parishan kar raha tha, lekin tum ho ki serious ho gayi. Waise itna toh mujhe pata chal hi gaya hai ki mere laakh maana karne ke baad bhi tum mujhe pasand karne lagi ho._

_Purvi- What a joke? Tumhe kyun lagta hai ki main tumhe pasand karne lagi hoon? You are not a hero or anything. You are not even my friend._

_Sachin- Agar tum mujhe pasand nahi karti toh mere sirf ek baar chune se ankhen band kyun ki tumne?_

_Purvi- Woh... Woh toh main..._

_Sachin- I know Purvi. But don't worry you still have time. Stop thinking about me and focus on your future. Tumhe abhi tak pyaar nahi hua hai toh tumhare pas abhi bhi time hai sab kuch bhulne ka._

_Purvi- Sachin, i don't know tum apne aapko hero kyun samajte ho, lekin itna zaroor jaanti hoon ki main tumhe pasand nahi karti._

_Sachin- Are you sure that you don't like me?_

_Purvi- I am sure._

_Sachin- Thanks god. _

**_Both of them smiled and _**_**the doctor came and saw SachVi smiling. He checked Purvi and Purvi was acting like a kid to take any medicine. And this was the reason for Sachin to laughed whenever he saw Purvi. Purvi started crying when the doctor told her to stay at the hospital and Sachin was totally shocked seeing her. The doctor didn't know what to do so he told her to go home, but do rest for at least a week. Purvi smiled, but Sachin was really confused. After sometimes, Sachin took Purvi to her house. He didn't want her to cry anymore so he took her to her house into his arms and Purvi was happy being into his arms. Purvi was about to bell the door, but Saloni opened the door. Sachin had forget that Saloni was there so he became shocked seeing her. Saloni became surprised seeing SachVi in that condition and Purvi looked at both Sachin and Saloni. Sachin took Purvi to her room without talking and looking at Saloni and Saloni also came to Purvi's room.**_

_Saloni- Kya hua Purvi tumhe?_

_Purvi- Goli lagi hai._

_Saloni- Kya?_

**_Purvi explained everything to Saloni and Sachin was looking at both of them. It not like he hate Saloni, but he didn't want to fell for her again so he just wanted to stay far from her._**

_Sachin- Accha Purvi, ab main chalta hoon. Bahut der ho gayi hai._

_Purvi- Kuch khake jaho na._

_Sachin- Nahi, it's OK. Mujhe bhuk nahi lagi hai._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Aur please, dhan rakna apna. At least a week._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Saloni..._

_Saloni- Ji sir._

_Sachin- Tum please Purvi ka khayal rakna._

_Saloni- Ji sir. Aapko chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main khayal rakhungi Purvi ki._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_Purvi was looking at them while they were talking and Saloni smiled. Sachin also smiled lightly and went from there._**

_Saloni- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Saloni- Tumhe Sachin sir kaise lagte hain?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Saloni- Nahi, mera matlab woh nahi hai, lekin jab bhi main unse baat karti hoon na tab tab aisa lagta hai jaise main unhe jaanti hoon. _

_Purvi- Aisa kyun?_

_Saloni- Pata nahi. Waise sach kahoon toh Sachin sir bahut acche insaan lagte hain mujhe._

_Purvi- Tum unhe pasand karti ho?_

_Saloni- Nahi nahi aisa nahi hai. Main toh unhe jaanti bhi nahi hoon, lekin jis taara unno ne tumhara khayal rakha na woh shayad hi koi kar sakta hai._

_Purvi- Tum sahi keh rahi ho. Sachin sach mein bahut accha hai._

_Saloni- Waise ek baat puchni thi mujhe tumse._

_Purvi- Bolo na._

_Saloni- Sachin sir toh tumhare senior hain na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saloni- Toh tum unhe tum kyun bolti ho? Ho sakta hai ki unhe bura lagta ho._

_Purvi- I don't think Sachin ki isse koi problem hai. Jab se main CID mein aayi hoon, tab se maine usse tum hi kaha hai. Bas ACP sir ke saamne hi aap aur sir kehti hoon._

_Saloni- Agar unhe bura nahi lagta hai toh mujhe pata nahi, lekin kuch logo ko bura lagta hai. Jab koi juniur uske senior ko tum bulata hai toh senior ko insult feel ho sakti hai._

_Purvi- Maine kabhi iss baare mein nahi socha hai. Ab se koshish karungi sir aur aap kehne ki._

_Saloni- Main yeh nahi keh rahi hoon ki tumhe sir aur aap kehna chahiye._

_Purvi- Haan haan. Main samaj gayi tum kya keh rahi ho. Tum bas yeh keh rahi ho ki main Sachin ko respect se baat karoon taaki usse bura naa lage. Yehi kehna chahati ho na tum?_

_Saloni- Haan._

**_Both of them smiled._**

* * *

**_So when will SachVi realize their feelings? What do you think?_**

**_A/N- So, how was it? I hope it was good enough. Please tell me what do you think. I had typed this chapter many days ago, but didn't get any chance to post it. I don't know if i even checked it or not so, if there are any mistakes then please forgive me. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for spelling mistakes._**

* * *

**_After a week, Purvi came to Bureau. Sachin was already there so, she went to him, but he didn't saw her. She cleared her throat so, he looked at her and became angry._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yaha aayi kyun?_

_Purvi- Kaam karne aayi hoon._

_Sachin- Kisne bola tumhe kaam karne ke liye?_

_Purvi- Kisi ne nahi._

_Sachin- Yaha aaho._

**_He pulled her and made her sat on a chair._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap gussa kyun ho rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Gussa naa hoon toh kya hoon haan? Tumhe aaram karna chahiye._

_Purvi- Sachin, ek hafta aaram kiya hai maine. Ab kitna karoon?_

_Sachin- Kya tumhe abhi dard nahi ho raha?_

_Purvi- Thoda bahut hota hai, lekin main kaam kar sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum samjti kyun nahi ho yaar?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe samaj nahi rahe hain Sachin. Do you know how much i missed you?_

**_Sachin became confused hearing her._**

_Sachin(smiling) What? You missed me?_

_Purvi- Yes, of course. Aur Saloni hamesha aapke baare mein baat karti hai toh main kabhi aapko bhul hi nahi paayi._

_Sachin- Waise yeh manners kaha se shik ke aayi ho?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Tum ke jageh aap..._

_Purvi- Aapko accha laga?_

_Sachin- Bahut._

**_Purvi smiled while looking at him and he also smiled._**

_Sachin- Waise sach kahoon toh maine tumhe bahut miss kiya?_

_Purvi(surprised)- Sach?_

_Sachin- Haan, sach._

_Purvi- Mujhe ek baat bahut ajeeb lagti hai Sachin._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Hum toh dost bhi nahi hain, lekin phir bhi hum ek dusre ko miss karte hain. Aisa kyun?_

_Sachin- Yeh baat toh hai._

_Purvi- Hamara rishta kya hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, shayad tum mujhe le kar serious ho gayi ho._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- I think you started falling for me._

**_Purvi didn't say anything, but she looked at her. He also looked at her confusingly._**

_Purvi- Pata nahi._

_Sachin- Pata nahi?_

_Purvi- Mera matlab hai nahi. Aisa ho hi nahi sakti ki mujhse tu... i mean aapse pyaar ho jaaye._

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya main itna bura hoon ki tum mujhse pyaar bhi nahi kar sakti?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai ki tum bure ho. In fact, you are a very nice person._

_Sachin- Then, why can't you love me?_

_Purvi- Do you want me to love you?_

**_Purvi asked him with a serious mood so, he laughed and she again became confused._**

_Sachin- Yaar Purvi, tum hamesha serious kyun ho jaati ho? Tum toh jaanti ho na mujhe? I just joking._

_Purvi(sadly)- Yeh koi mazak banane wali baat nahi hai Sachin._

_Sachin- I am really sorry Baby._

_Purvi- Sachin, please ab phir shuru mat ho jaana._

_Sachin- Agar tum keh rahi ho toh thik hia Baby._

**_He went to his work saying this and Purvi smiled hearing "Baby". Sachin said that just to make her smiled, which he did. After sometimes, Freddy came. Freddy looked at SachVi and spoke._**

_Freddy- Aaj koi kaam bhi nahi hai toh hum kuch accha karte hain._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Freddy- Ek khel khelte hain._

_Purvi- Wow game?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Sachin- Kaisa game?_

_Freddy- Ek minute main sochta hoon._

_Sachin- Ab iss mein toh saalon lagenge._

_Purvi- How rude?_

_Sachin- Mazak kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Hamesha mazak karna acchi baat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tumhari problem kya hai?_

_Purvi- Mazak? Mazak hai meri problem?_

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Woh..._

_Freddy(shouting) Idea!_

_SachVi- Kya?_

_Freddy- Kiss karo._

_SachVi(while looking at each other)- What?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Sachin- Freddy, pagal ho gaye ho kya? Kaisi baat kar rahe ho?_

_Freddy- Arre Sachin, sach keh raha hoon. Isse humein pata chaliga ki kaun darrpok hai._

_Purvi- Lekin aapko yeh kyun pata karni hai sir?_

_Freddy- Arre meri wife ne mujhe kaha hai ki main darrpok hoon._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun?_

_Freddy- Kyunki woh chahti hai ki main usse roz kiss karoon._

_SachVi- What?_

_Freddy- Haan. Aur aaj maine keh diya ki main kiss nahi kar sakta toh usne kaha ki main darrpok hoon._

_Sachin- Freddy, tum bhi na Purvi ki taara bahut funny ho. Kiss karne mein kaunsi badhi baat hai?_

_**Purvi went from there leaving them alone with their kiss discuss.**  
_

_Freddy- Tumne darr nahi lagta kiss karne mein?_

_Sachin- Bilkul nahi. Aur waise bhi Bhabhi toh tumhari wife hain. Iss mein kiss naa karne ka sawal hi nahi utha._

_Freddy- Yeh sab chodo Sachin. Agar tumhe kiss karne mein darr nahi lagta toh Purvi ko kiss karo._

_Sachin- Kya? Purvi ko main kiss karoon?_

_Freddy- Haan._

_Sachin- Mujhe kisi pagal kutte ne nahi katta hai. _

_Freddy- Abhi toh tum keh rahe the ki tumhe darr nahi lagta._

_Sachin- Main darr nahi raha hoon yaar. Main Purvi ko kiss kaise kar sakta hoon?_

_Freddy- Matlab tum darrte ho._

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Freddy= Darrte ho issi liye toh manna kar rahe ho._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main abhi Purvi ko kiss karne dekhata hoon tumhe. Just watch._

**_Sachin went to Purvi, who was busy on computer. Sachin cleared his throat and Purvi looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Utho._

_Purvi- Kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhe kiss karna hai._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Mujhe saabir karna hai ki main darrpok nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Please Sachin. This is really serious, it's not a joke._

_Sachin- That's what i am saying Purvi. So, just get up and let me kiss you._

_Purvi- Never._

_**Purvi got up from her chair and walked away. Sachin looked at Freddy, but Freddy smiled at him so he went in front Purvi. She tried hard to escape, but he finally pulled her closer to him. Both of them looked at each other and Freddy became surprised. Purvi tried to move, but he pulled her more closer. Her hands were on his chests and his hands were around her. Purvi was just lost in him and he started moving closer. Freddy was just playing with him, but it became serious. Freddy didn't know waht to do so, he was about to go, but everyone entered and became shocked seeing SachVi. All of them stood there quietly so SachVi didn't noticed them. Sachin moved really close to her so she closed her eyes. Everyone turned around as Sachin was about to kiss her. Sachin kissed her right cheek and Purvi held his shirt tightly while shivering. Sachin looked at her and she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled lightly, but Sachin became confused as he thought she will be angry. Just then, ACP entered and saw everyone facing toward the wall. Then, he saw SachVi and became surprised. He cleared his throat so Sachin left Purvi and they got separated and everyone turned with closed eyes. They slowly opened their eyes and SachVi looked at each other.**  
_

_ACP- Yeh sab kya chal raha hai idar?_

_Sachin- Sir, woh..._

_ACP- Woh kya?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_ACP- Any way, congrats._

_Sachin- Kis liye sir?_

_ACP- Sachin, anjaan mat bano. Yahan kissing vissing chal raha tha._

_Purvi- Sir, waisa nahi hai. _

_ACP- Kaisa nahi hai Purvi? Tum toh muskura rahi thi._

_All- Kya? Purvi muskura rahi thi._

_Sachin- Haan yaar. Mujhe laga tha ki gussa hogi, lekin yeh toh muskura ne lagi. I was confused._

_Abhijeet- We all are confuse Sachin. Purvi, do you love Sachin?_

_Purvi- Sir woh..._

_Shreya- Bolo na Purvi._

_Purvi- Waisa kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Mujhe toh doubt hone laga hai tum par. _

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi._

_ACP- Accha, ab sab apna apna kaam karo. Shaadi se pehle zyada romance thik nahi hai._

_All- Yes, sir... Kya?_

_ACP- Haan._

**_ACP went from there and everyone looked at each other surprisingly. The day passed and Purvi was keeping remembering the kiss. She was keep touching her right cheek while smiling and everyone were smiling see her, but Sachin was confused. After two days, Purvi entered with a tensed face and there was only Sachin there so he went to her._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai Purvi? Tum itni chintit kyun lag rahi ho?_

_**Purvi looked at him and started crying. Sachin became shocked and moved near her, but she moved back.**  
_

_Sachin- Purvi, baat kya hai? Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main badbad ho gayi Sachin. _

_Sachin- Kya? Kya kiya tumne?_

_Purvi- Maine kuch nahi kiya hai, lekin aapke wajah se ab main..._

**_She cried more so, Sachin was shocked._**

_Sachin- Maine kya kiya?_

_Purvi- Kiss._

_Sachin- Kya? Lekin Purvi, uss din toh tum khush lag rahi thi. I mean you were smiling._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin uss waqt yeh pata nahi tha ki kiss karne se aisa bhi ho sakta hai._

_Sachin- Kya hua hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, kal main shopping karne gayi thi aur wahan mall mein kuch ladkiyan keh rahi thin ki kiss karne se ladkiyan pregnant ho sakti hain._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Haan Sachin. Main pregnant toh nahi hongi na?_

**_At first Sachin smiled, but after sometimes, he started laughing like crazy. Purvi was cry, but he made her confused._**

_Sachin(still laughing)- Pur... Purvi, tum... Hahahaha..._

_Purvi- Yaha main itni zaroori baat kar rahi hoon aur tum ho ki has rahe ho?_

_Sachin(controlling)- OK..._

_Purvi- Sachin, agar main pregnant ho gayi toh?_

**_Sachin was controlling, but he again started laughing. Purvi was thinking it seriously so she became really sad and went to her desk. Sachin saw that and went to her while controlling his laughter. She looked at her and tears fell from her eyes and he stopped laughing. _**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi ho yaar?_

_Purvi- Naa ro hoon toh kya karoon? Yeh baat bahut serious hai. Aapke liye nahi hoga, lekin mere liye hai. Samaj gaye aap?_

**_Sachin brought a chair and sat beside her._**

_Sachin- I am really sorry Purvi, lekin tum baat hi bahut ajeeb kar rahi ho toh main kya karoon?_

_Purvi- Iss mein ajeeb kya hai Sachin? Maine jo sunna, wohi bata hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, kya tumne school mein science nahi padha?_

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon main ki kiss karne se koi pregnant nahi hota. Aur woh bhi gal pe toh impossible hai, lekin phir bhi jab maine unn ladkiyon ki baat sunni toh..._

_Sachin- Kiss karne se koi pregnant nahi hota Purvi. Pregnant hone ke liye bahut kuch karna padhta hai._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin..._

_Sachin(wiping her tears)- Just calm down. _

**_Purvi looked at him and he also looked at her. Both of them were lost, but Freddy entered while singing so they came to the real world. Freddy looked at them and smiled and Sachin went to his desk. Freddy came to Sachin while clearing his throat and SachVi looked at each other._**

_Freddy- Kya chal raha hai tum dono ke bich mein? Kahin pyaaaa..._

_**SachVi again looked at each other, which made Freddy smiled.**  
_

_Freddy- Haan haan, batao batao. Kya chal raha hai?_

_Sachin- Kuch... kuch nahi. Aur tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki hamare bich kuch chal raha hai? Purvi is not my type._

**_Purvi looked at him surprisingly and Freddy smiled._**

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh kya?_

_Sachin- Tumhari problem kya hai yaar?_

_Purvi- Please Sachin._

_Sachin- OK Baby._

**_Freddy became shocked and Purvi came to them._**

_Purvi- Yeh! Yeh hai meri problem. Maine aapko kitni baar kaha hai ki mujhe Baby mat boliye._

_Sachin- Baby mein kya rakha hai? Main toh aise hi kehta hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin yeh aisi waisi shabd nahi hai. It's serious._

_Sachin- Yaar Purvi, tum hamesha serious kyun ho jaati ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap kabhi serious nahi hote. _

_Sachin- Main bahut serious type ka ladka hoon._

_Purvi- Ohh really? I didn't know that?_

_Sachin- Tum kuch nahi jaanti mere baare mein. Agar mere baare mein jaanna hai toh Freddy se pucho. Kyun Freddy?_

_Freddy- Haan haan Purvi. Sachin bahut serious tha, lekin abhi beegad gaya hai. _

_Sachin- Kya?_

**_Sachin became shocked hearing Freddy, but Purvi laughed._**

_Sachin- Freddy, it's not fair. Tum mujhe jaante ho aur phir bhi jhut bol rahe ho. Main abhi bhi serous hoon._

_Freddy- Main mazak kar raha tha. Purvi, Sachin bahut accha hai. Sab ka khatal rakhta hai aur..._

_Purvi- Bas bas Freddy sir. Mujhe Sachin ke baare mein sab kuch pata chal chuka hai. Yeh kitne acche hain, kitne caring hai aur kitne pyaare hain._

_Freddy- Maine kab kaha ki Sachin pyaara hai?_

**_Sachin smiled and Purvi looked at both of them._**

_Purvi- Kaha nahi, lekin aap kehna toh yehi chahte the na?_

_Freddy- Bilkul nahi._

_Purvi- Accha? Toh kya kya kehne wali the._

_Freddy- Tumhare wajah se main bhul gaya._

_Sachin- Yaar, tum dono na ab bas karo. Kitna taarif karoge meri. Mujhe meri itni taarif sunne ki aadat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Agar aadat nahi hai toh aadat bana lijiye. Shaadi ke baad toh roz..._

**_Purvi stopped her sentence and Sachin and Freddy looked at her surprisingly._**

_Sachin &amp; Freddy- Shaadi?_

_Purvi- Mera matlab hai ki shaadi ke baad toh aapki biwi hamesha aapki taarif karegi._

_Sachin- Tumhe kaise pata ki meri biwi meri taarif karegi?_

_Purvi- Kyunki main khud..._

_**Purvi again stopped and Sachin and Freddy were shocked.**  
_

_Sachin- Ek minute Purvi. Kahin tum mujhse shaadi karne ka sapna toh nahi dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main aisa sapna kyun dekhungi. Aapke shaadi karne se toh accha hai ki main zindagi mein kabhi shaadi hi naa karoon._

_Sachin- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- You are not my type._

**_Freddy smiled seeing them._**

_Sachin- Main tumhare type ka nahi hoon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Sach toh yeh hai ki tum mere type ki nahi ho._

_Purvi- Really? Kya kami hai mujh mein?_

_Sachin- Bahut saare kamiyan hain tum mein._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Baal toh tumhare lambe hi hain, lekin tum dil ki acchi nahi ho._

_Purvi- Haan toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki tumhara dil accha hai?_

_Sachin- Dekha? Yeh hai tumhari kamjori. Tum kisi ko respect nahi karti. Do din acche se baat kiya aur ab phir se tum?_

_**They again started fighting like they used to and Freddy was smiling the whole time. Meanwhile, everyone entered and became shocked seeing SachVi fighting again. After sometimes, ACP entered so SachVi went to their work, but Purvi was really mad with Sachin. The day passed and Sachin saw Purvi mad so he tried to talk to her, but she always walked away. At the evening, everyone went home and Purvi was also about to go, but Sachin held her wrist. She stopped and turned to him.**  
_

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

_Sachin- I am sorry yaar._

_Purvi- Bolte waqt kya soch kar bola tha?_

_Sachin- Yaar, tum mujhe galat samaj rahi ho. You know na ki main hamesha tumse mazak karta hoon._

_Purvi- Kya zaroorat hai itna mazak karne ki?_

_Sachin- Main auron ke saamne mazak nahi karta, lekin pata nahi tumhare saath mujhe koi fark nahi padhta._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, aapko serious hona chahiye._

_Sachin- I know._

_Purvi- Any way, bye._

_Sachin- Kya tumne mujhe maaf kiya?_

_Purvi- Aapko maaf kiya bina main jee nahi sakti._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi chaliye._

_Sachin- Tum jaho, main aata hoon._

_Purvi- OK, bye._

_Sachin- Bye Baby._

**_Purvi smiled while shaking her head and went from there. Sachin also smiled and after sometimes, he also went. Many days passed and SachVi were coming closer to each other. Purvi always used to talk to Saloni about Sachin and he sometimes used to come to her house to meet Purvi, so Saloni had started liking him. But one day, Saloni told Purvi that she liked Sachin so Purvi started leaving far from Sachin. Sachin was noticing her from many days and he was confused seeing her. One day, Purvi didn't came to Bureau so Sachin went to her house to see her. He belled the door and Saloni opened the door. He smiled lightly and came inside. Saloni was just looking at him so her foot stuck on the edge of the carpet so she was about to fall, but Sachin was near her so he caught her. Both Sachin and Saloni looked at each other and just then Purvi came. The door was opened so she saw Sachin and Saloni. Tears fell from her eyes seeing them and Sachin turned his head to another side while Saloni was keeping looking at him. Sachin saw Purvi standing on the door with tears and made Saloni stand nicely. He went to her, but she went to her room without talking to him. Sachin became shocked and followed her to her room and Saloni smiled thinking how caring Sachin is._**

**_In Purvi's Room_**

**_Purvi entered her room and tried to close the door, but Sachin also came inside the he closed the door. Purvi became shocked seeing him and he came near her, but she went to the bathroom. But before she could entered the bathroom, he caught her and she hit the wall. She looked at him and again tears came into her eyes._**

_Sachin- Purvi, kyun kar rahi ho tum aisa?_

_Purvi- Kya kiya maine?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhse dur kyun rehna chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aisa kuch nahi hai. Aapko koi galat fammi huyi hai._

_Sachin- Main bahut dino se dekh rahi ho Purvi. Tum mujhse dur rehne lagi ho. Batao, kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aisa kuch nahi hai. Aapko galat lag raha hai._

_Sachin- Kya Saloni ne kuch kaha hai?_

_Purvi- Saloni ne?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Woh kya kahegi mujhe?_

_Sachin- Mujhe woh sab pata nahi hai, lekin mujhe jaanna hai ki tum mujhse dur kyun rahne lagi ho._

_Purvi- Aap kyun chahte hain ki main aapke karib rahoon?_

_Sachin(moving toward her)- Pata nahi Purvi. Bahut dard hota hai jab tum mujhse dur rehti ho toh._

_Purvi- Aisa kyun?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi kyun? Jab tum mere saamne nahi hoti toh aisa agta hai ki main adura hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun Sachin?_

**_He came really close to her and held her hand tightly. She looked at her hand and then at him. He moved his another hand and held her face. She closed her eyes while holding his hand tightly so tears fell from her eyes. Sachin looked at her and after a while, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She tried to go, but he placed his hand on the wall, leaving her face._**

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata nahi kya ho gaya hai mujhe, lekin itna toh main jaanta hoon ki mujhe tumhare karib hona accha lagta hai._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun Sachin? Kyun aapko mere karib hona accha lagta hai?_

**_Sachin moved more closer to her so their face were only inches apart. He moved his head and he placed his lips on her neck. Purvi closed her eyes while shivering. He looked her face and she slowly opened her eyes with tears. He moved his head while kissing her cheek and after sometimes, he came to her lips. Their lips touched a little, but before he could go more deeper, she jerked him and moved from there. Sachin became surprised and turned to her._**

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Yeh galat hai. Aapko pata bhi nahi hai ki aap yeh sab kyun kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, main..._

_Purvi(turning to him)- Nahi Sachin. Aapko jaanna hai na ki main aapse dur kyun rehne lagi hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Saloni aapko pasand karne lagi hai Sachin. Jab se uska pati marra hai woh bahut dukhi rehti thi, lekin aapse usse khushi milti hai. Aap unki khushi ki wajah ban gaye hain._

_Sachin- Ohh toh yeh baat hai? Purvi, tum Saloni ke baare mein kyun soch rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyun naa soch hoon Sachin. Behen jaisi hai woh meri._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, tumhara kya? Kya tumhare dil mein mere liye kuch nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Kuch nahi hai mere dil mein aapke liye._

_Sachin- Jhut mat bolo. Agar tumhare dil mein mere liye kuch nahi hota toh tumhe mere karib aane mein problem hoti, lekin tumhe koi problem hai hai. Tum mujhe kiss karne kyun deti ho?_

_Purvi- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai Sachin. _

_Sachin- Thik hai. Sach mein jaan chuka hoon, lekin main intazaar karunga uss pal ka jab tum mere saamne aa kar mujhse kahogi that you love me._

_Purvi- What? Sachin, i don't love you._

_Sachin(smiling)- Really?_

_Purvi- Waise bhi maine kabhi tumhe kiss nahi kiya hai. So, i think you love me. Do you?_

_Sachin- Maybe._

_Purvi- Maybe?_

_Sachin- Maybe, i am not sure._

_Purvi- Sachin, abhi tum yaha se jaho. Saloni ko galat lag sakta hai._

_Sachin- Waise tum, aaj Bureau kyun nahi aayi?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi. Thoda bukhar ho gaya tha toh Saloni ne kaha ki main hospital jahoon toh bas check up karne gayi thi._

_Sachin- Tum abhi toh thik hona?_

_Purvi- Haan haan, main thik hoon._

_Sachin- Accha, abhi main chalta hoon, lekin please der mat karna. Main intazaar karunga tumhare muh se i love you sunne ke liye._

_Purvi- 10 janm tak intazaar karna hoga._

_Sachin- I am ready._

_Purvi- OK then, just go._

**_She held his hand and pulled him outside the room. She was about to close the door, but he moved his head and kissed her cheek. Purvi looked at him surprisingly and Saloni became shocked as she was seeing them. Saloni went from there and Purvi closed the door. Sachin just smiled and went from there._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Chal beta Sachin. Phir se phas gaya tu pyaar ke jal mein. Main kabhi kisi se pyaar nahi karna chahta tha, lekin yeh dil hai ki meri koi baat nahi sunta. Lagta hai mujhe Purvi se pyaar ho chuka hai issi liye toh aisa feel ho raha hai. Lekin jo bhi, i am happy kyunki mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki Purvi ke dil mein bhi mere liye kuch hai. Aur main yeh bhi jaanta hoon ki Saloni ki taara Purvi mujhe kabhi nahi chodegi. _

_Purvi(thinking)- Sachin, kyun nahi samaj raha ki hum ek nahi ho sakte. Arre Saloni pasand karti hai usse. Kitni khush hai woh aur Sachin bhi toh usse pyaar karta tha. Bhale hi usne Saloni ko apni dil se nikal diya ho, lekin kahin na kahin thoda pyaar toh sabke dil mein hota hai aapne pehla pyaar ke liye. Lekin kya, main Sachin se pyaar karti hoon. Haan, shayad karti, lekin main usse yeh baat kabhi nahi bataungi._

_Saloni(thinking)- Yeh kya ho raha hai? Mujhe toh laga tha ki Sachin sir aur Purvi sirf dost hain, lekin lagta hai dosti se kuch zyada hai unn dono ke bich mein. Main unn dono ke bich mein nahi aa sakti. Mujhe ab Sachin se dur rehna chahiye._

* * *

**_So, what do you think Saloni will do to make SachVi together? Will Purvi tell Sachin that she loves him? What do you think?_**

**_A/N- Please tell me what do you think. I know the story is fast, but i can't do any thing as i don't have that much time. I need to end the story soon so, i think next chapter will be the last chapter. Sorry to those who wants to read this story more, but i hope you will understand my problem. I really need to focus on my school work. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

_**The next day, Purvi entered the Bureau and Sachin smiled seeing her. She came to her desk and sat down while being confused. Sachin got up from his chair and came to her while clearing his throat.**_

_Sachin- Kaisi ho Baby?_

**_Purvi looked around her and didn't saw anyone._**

_Purvi- Aap kisse baat kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Of course tumse Baby._

_Purvi- Sachin, what is all this? Why are you calling me Baby?_

_Sachin- Because you are my Baby._

_Purvi- Aapko main aapki bachchi lagti hoon?_

_Sachin- Maine kab kaha ki tum meri bachchi ho?_

_Purvi- Abhi toh kaha aapne ki main aapki Baby hoon._

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh lo. Isse toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki Baby kisko kehte hain._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi. Kuch nahi._

_**He came beside her and looked at her.**  
_

_Purvi- Aise kya dekh rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Tumne aaj makeup nahi kiya kya?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Thoda alag lag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Ohh please haan. Main makeup nahi karti._

_Sachin- Accha? _

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Jhut mat bolo. Tum hamesha face powder lagati ho aur lipstick bhi aur woh bhi lagati ho._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi pata uska naam. Ohh haan. Aankhon mein kajal bhi lagati ho tum._

_Purvi- Aap yeh sab yaad karte hain?_

_Sachin- Yaad nahi karta, lekin hamesha dekhta hoon toh yaad reh gaya hai._

_Purvi- Ohh._

_Sachin- Waise tumne bataya nahi ki tumne makeup kyun nahi ki._

_Purvi- Aap kyun chahte hain ki main makeup karoon?_

_Sachin- Main chahta nahi hoon. Bas puch raha hoon._

_Purvi- Mera mann nahi tha aaj._

_Sachin- Kyun? Kahin tum makeup mujhe dikha ne ke liye toh nahi karti thi?_

_Purvi- Main aapko kyun dikha hungi?_

_Sachin- Because you want me to like you._

_Purvi- No way._

_Sachin- Of course there is a way._

_Purvi- Please Sachin. _

_Sachin- Waise tum bina makeup kare ki bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

**_She looked at him surprisingly and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Toh main apne aapko control nahi kar paa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- I want a kiss._

_Purvi(surprised)- What?_

_Sachin- Yes._

**_She got up from the chair and went from there. He followed her so she turned to him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Aap jaante hain ki Saloni aapko pasand karti hai, lekin phir bhi..._

_Sachin- Karti hogi woh mujhe pasand, lekin tum mujhse pyaar karti ho. Pasand mein aur pyaar mein bahut fark hota hai Purvi._

_Purvi- Aapko kisne kaha ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon?_

_Sachin- Bhale hi tumne naa kaha ho, lekin tumhari dil ki baat mera dil sunta hai._

_Purvi- Yeh sab filmy baatein hain. Aisa kuch nahi hota._

_Sachin- Aisa hota hai Purvi. Yeh dil sun raha hai tumhari dil ki baat._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap samajte kyun nahi hain? I don't love you._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, i think i love you._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Yes, Purvi. I love you._

**_Purvi was surprised, but Sachin smiled._**

_Purvi- Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Sach keh raha hoon Purvi. Mujhe dobara pyaar hua hai. Please Purvi, tum bhi Saloni ki taara mujhe chod kar mat jaana._

_Purvi- Sachin, Saloni aapko pasand karti hai._

_Sachin- I don't care Purvi. I only love you not anyone else._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe waqt chahiye._

_Sachin- Kis liye?_

_Purvi- Sochne ke liye._

_Sachin- Kis baare mein sochne ke liye?_

_Purvi- Aapne abhi jo bhi kaha uske baare mein sochne ke liye._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_At The Evening, At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi and Saloni ate their dinner and Purvi came to Saloni._**

_Purvi- Saloni, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai._

_Saloni- Mujhe bhi tumse baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Tum bolo, tumhe kya bolna hai?_

_Saloni- Pehle tum bolo._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Darasal mujhe Sachin ke baare mein baat karni hai._

_Saloni- Sachin sir ke baare mein?_

_Purvi- Haan. Tum usse pasand karti ho na?_

_Saloni- Thoda karti hoon, lekin main unse pyaar nahi karti. Tum unse pyaar karti ho na?_

_Purvi- Saloni, tum..._

_Saloni- Mujhe pata hai Purvi. Kal maine dekha tha._

_Purvi- I am sorry Saloni. Main tumhe dukhi nahi karna chahti thi._

_Saloni- Iss mein dukhi karne wali kya baat hai Purvi? Tumne toh mujhe khush kiya hai._

_Purvi- Kaise?_

_Saloni- Tum mere liye Sachin sir se dur rehna chahti thi na? Tum mere liye itna kar sakti ho toh main khush kyun nahi hongi? Main khush hoon ki mujhe tum milli as a friend or as a sister._

_Purvi- Kya tum Sachin ko paaya nahi chahti?_

_Saloni- Nahi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Saloni- Kyunki main unse pyaar nahi karti. Jahan pyaar naa ho wahan paane yaa naa paane ki koi baat hi nahi hoti. Purvi, main jaanti hoon ki tum Sachin sir se pyaar karti ho aur main yeh bhi jaanti hoon ki woh bhi tumse pyaar karte hain._

_Purvi- Saloni, woh..._

_Saloni- Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai Purvi. Main chahti hoon ki tum aur Sachin sir ek saath rahen._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Saloni- Really._

_Purvi(hugging her)- Thank you Saloni._

**_Saloni smiled and hugged her back. _**

_Purvi- Waise Saloni, tumhe ek baat pata hai?_

_Saloni- Tumne abhi tak bataya hi nahi hai toh main kaise jaan sakti hoon?_

_Purvi- Sachin ne aaj mujhe i love you kaha._

_Saloni- Kya?_

_Purvi- Surprise na?_

_Saloni- Haan yaar. It's really surprising. I mean kya Sachin ne tumhe pehle i love you nahi kaha tha?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Saloni- I love you kahe bina hi kiss kar rahe the tum dono?_

_Purvi- Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho? Humne kiss kab kiya?_

_Saloni- Kal. Jab Sachin sir yahan se jaa rahe the toh unno ne tumhe kiss kiya. Kiya yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Kiya, lekin woh toh mazak kar raha ths._

_Saloni- Kiss mazak nahi hoti Purvi._

_Purvi- Saloni, please. Ab tum mujhe tensed mat karo._

_Saloni- Accha thik hai. Toh tum kab bata rahi ho Sachin sir ko?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Saloni- I love you aur kya?_

_Purvi- Kal._

_Saloni- Best of luck._

_Purvi- Thank you._

**_Both of them smiled._**

**_The Next Day, In The Bureau_**

**_Sachin was waiting for Purvi to come and Purvi entered. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin smiled. Purvi also smiled and came to him while walking slowly._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Pair mein dard hai kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Toh tum aise dheere kyun chal rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki mujhe samaj mein nahi aa raha hai ki main yeh baat kaise kahoon._

_Sachin- Tumhe mujhe kuch kehne ke liye soch na samajna padhta hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

**_He laughed so, Purvi looked at him surprisingly._**

_Purvi- Aap has kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum bahut funny ho?_

_Purvi- Kya kiya hai maine?_

_Sachin- Tumhe mujhse baat karne mein problem ho rahi hai. How funny can that be?_

_Purvi- I don't think that's funny at all. I am serious._

_Sachin- I am sorry. Bolo kya bolna hai._

_Purvi- Aap pehle apne aankhen band kijiye._

_Sachin- Ab yeh sab kya hai?_

_Purvi- Jab main bol rahi hoon toh band kijiye na apne aankhen._

_Sachin- OK._

**_He closed his eyes while smiling and Purvi didn't know what to do next. She went near him and looked at him and smiled. She moved closer and kissed his cheek and Sachin became shocked. He opened his eyes and looked at her while touching his cheek._**

_Sachin- Am i dreaming?_

_Purvi- No, you are not dreaming._

_Sachin- Kya tumne sach mein mujhe abhi kiss kiya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin(picking her up)- Wow Purvi..._

_**He held her into his arms and she smiled while looking at him.**  
_

_Purvi(placing her hands on his face.- Sachin, I love you too._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Really Sachin. I really love you._

**_Both of them smiled and just then, Freddy entered. He became shocked seeing SachVi in that situation. He cleared his throat so, Sachin left Purvi. Purvi fell down and Sachin and Freddy became shocked._**

_Sachin(sitting down)- I am so sorry Purvi. Main..._

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh kya kar diya aapne? Phir se gira diya mujhe?_

_Sachin- Mujhe yaad hi nahi raha ki tum..._

_Purvi- Hatiye yahan se._

**_She pushed him a little and got up. Sachin also got up and Freddy came to them while smiling._**

_Freddy- Matlab..._

_Sachin- Matlab kya?_

_Freddy- Matlab..._

_Purvi- Matlab aap jaante hain sir. We love each other._

_Freddy- Well, i am so happy to hear that. Best of luck guys._

_Sachin- Freddy, tum kisi ko bolna mat. Aur please ACP sir ko toh bilkul bhi nahi._

_Freddy- Main pehle ACP sir se hi baat karunga._

_Purvi- Kyun sir?_

_Freddy- Shaadi ke liye._

_Sachin- Tum phir se shaadi karna chahte ho?_

_Freddy- Main apni nahi tum dono ki baat kar raha hoon._

_SachVi- Hum dono ki?_

_Freddy- Yes, of course. Don't you guys wanna get married?_

_Sachin(putting his arm around Purvi)- Yes, of course Freddy. _

_Purvi- Lekin sir, agar ACP sir gussa ho gaye toh?_

_Sachin- Iss mein gussa hone wali kya baat hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin phir bhi shaayad ho sakta hai ki..._

_Freddy- Purvi, tum bekar mein chinta kar rahi ho. I am sure ki ACP sir tum dono ki shaadi karva denge._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni hai._

_Sachin- Agar abhi nahi karni hai toh phir kab karni hai?_

_Purvi- Abhi toh main sirf 25 saal ki hoon._

**_Sachin and Freddy laughed._**

_Purvi- Kya hua? Aap dono has kyun rahe hain?_

_Freddy- 25 saal ka matlab yeh samjo ki shaadi ki umar ho gayi._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Really._

_Purvi- I didn't know that._

_**Sachin and Freddy smiled while looking at her. After sometimes, ACP came with all others and Freddy talked to ACP about SachVi. Sachin was happy, but Purvi was little worried thinking what will ACP say, but he laughed while Freddy talked to him. Everyone became confused, but then he said that he will get SachVi married. SachVi smiled while as ACP and Freddy, and all others were surprised.**  
_

_**After A Month, At ACP's House**_

_**All were working on decorations and Tarika was also working. Abhijeet saw Tarika working so, he came to her.**_

_Abhijeet- Tarika, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Tarika- Kya Abhi?_

_Abhijeet- Tum jaanti ho main kya keh raha hoon, lekin phir bhi anjaan baanne ki koshish kar rahi ho?_

_Tarika- Abhi, please. Ab phir se mujhe aaram karne ke liye mat bolna._

_Abhijeet- Chalo yahan se. Aaram karo._

_Tarika- Main aaram kaise karoon Abhi? Aaj Sachin aur Purvi ki shaadi hai._

_Abhijeet- I know that Tarika, lekin main nahi chahti ki tum kaam karo. Dekho, kitne log hain yahan. Saare CID officers hain toh tumhe kaam karne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Tarika- Zaroorat hai kyunki Sachin mera Bhai jaisa hai aur Purvi meri Behen jaisi._

_Abhijeet- Tum samaj kyun nahi rahi ho Tarika? Yeh sab tumhare liye thik nahi hai._

_Tarika- Aap kyun nahi samaj rahe hain Abhi? Please na. Aaj ek din._

_Abhijeet- Accha thik hai. Aaj Sachin Purvi ki shaadi hai issi liye kaam karne de raha hoon varna..._

_Tarika- Thank you. You are so sweet._

_Abhijeet- Zyada natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Kaam aaram se karna._

**_Abhijeet went from there and Tarika smiled. On the other hand, Shreya was going to Purvi's room and Daya came in front her._**

_Shreya- Daya, hatiye. Mujhe bahut kaam hai._

_Daya- Bas yeh kaam hi toh problem hai tumhari. _

_Shreya- Kya matlab hai aapka?_

_Daya- Abhijeet bhi Papa banne wala hai aur Sachin Purvi ki bhi samjo shaadi ho hi gayi._

_Shreya- Aap kya kehna chahte hain Daya?_

_Daya- Yaar, main bhi Papa banna chahta hoon._

_Shreya- Yeh koi jagah hai yeh sab baat karne ki?_

_Daya- Main ab aur intazaar nahi kar sakta Shreya. I need a daughter._

_Shreya- Daya, abhi aap please jayiye yahan se. Shaadi khatam hone ke baad jab hum ghar jaayenge toh iss baare mein baat karenge._

_Daya- Thik hai._

_Shreya- OK._

_Daya- One more thing._

_Shreya- Ab kya hai?_

_Daya- Your are looking so beautiful today._

_Shreya- I know._

**_Shreya went to Purvi's room and Daya became confused hearing her._**

**_In Purvi's Room_**

**_Saloni was doing Purvi's make up and Shreya entered while talking to herself._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Shreya?_

_Shreya- Pata nahi Daya ko kya ho gaya hai?_

_Saloni- Kyun? Kya hua hai unhe?_

_Shreya- Yehi toh pata nahi hai._

_Purvi- Kiya kya Daya sir ne?_

_Shreya- Woh keh rahe hain ki unhe Papa banna hai._

**_Purvi and Saloni laughed._**

_Shreya- This is not funny OK?_

_Purvi- You are right. This is not funny at all._

_Saloni- Haan haan. Yeh baat bilkul bhi funny hai._

_Purvi- Lekin Shreya, tumhe Daya sir ko toh samajna chahiye na?_

_Shreya- Tum kehna kya chahti ho ki main unhe nahi samajti?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi, mera matlab woh nahi tha. Main yeh kehna chahti thi ki tumhari aur Daya sir ki shaadi ko 6 mahine ho gaye hain toh..._

_Shreya- Main samaj gayi tum kya kehna chahti ho. Thik hai. Main Daya ko beti dungi._

_Saloni- Lekin kab?_

_Shreya- Ab yeh toh uss sab pe depend karta hai._

_Purvi- Kis sab se?_

_Shreya- Woh sab karna padhta hai na woh jo..._

_Purvi- Kya karna padhta hai?_

_Shreya- Woh... Woh..._

_Saloni- Oh my god Shreya. Yahan sirf hum tino hi hain. Bol do na kya karna padhta hai._

_Shreya- Tum dono kaisi baat kar rahe ho yaar? Main kaise boloon apne muh se ki kya karna padhta hai?_

_Purvi- Shreya, calm down. Hum jaante hain ki kya karna padhta hai._

_Shreya- Agar jaanti ho toh mujhse kyun pucha?_

_Saloni- Yeh dekhne ke liye ki tum keh paati ho yaa nahi._

_Shreya- Any way, jaldi karo. Sab kuch ready ho gaya hai toh tum bhi jaldi se ready ho jaho._

**_Purvi smiled and both, Shreya and Saloni made her ready._**

**_In Sachin's Room_**

**_Sachin was already ready and he really wanted to see Purvi, but didn't know how to see her. Then, he saw his phone on the bed. He picked up the phone and message Purvi. On the other hand, Purvi was busy talking with Shreya and Saloni and Tarika had also came. Purvi's phone was in silent so, Purvi didn't noticed anything. Sachin message her many things, but she didn't noticed. After sometimes, Sachin went to the mandap and after sometimes, Purvi was also brought. Sachin was angry on her, but his anger was gone after seeing her. She was looking so beautiful that, he was just lost in her. She came near him and he was still looking at her. The Pandit spoke so, he came to the reality which made everyone smiled. After some hours, they got married, but Sachin was little angry as Purvi didn't reply him back. SachVi took all the elders blessings and ACP told them to stay at his house for the night as Sachin was his son._**

**_At SachVi's Room_**

**_Sachin entered the room and saw Purvi sitting while covering her face with her dupatta. She thought he will come near her, but he went to the bathroom. She became shocked and removed the dupatta from her face._**

_Purvi- What the... Yeh aise kaise kar sakte hain? Main yahan aise baithi hoon aur woh hain ki bathroom chale gaye. Thik hai. Agar unhe koi fikar nahi hai toh main bhi nahi karungi._

**_She got up from the bed and took out her all the jewelries while talking to herself. Then, she took out her clothes from the luggage and and waited for Sachin to came out. After sometimes, he came out and both of them looked at each other. Sachin was about to say something, but Purvi went to the bathroom so, Sachin became shocked._**

_Sachin- Problem kya hai iski yaar? Sunna tha shaadi ke baad ladkiyan badal jaati hain, lekin yeh nahi sunna tha ki itna badal jaati hain. Dekho toh sahi. Shaadi ke pehle toh Sachin i love you. Main aapke bina reh nahi sakti. Yeh sab kehti thi, lekin ab toh message bhi reply nahi karti. Agar usse koi farak nahi padhta toh mujhe bhi nahi padhna chahiye._

**_He went to the bed and slept. After sometimes, Purvi came out and he looked at her with one eye open. Purvi looked at him so, he closed his eye again. Purvi laid down near him and Sachin turned off the light so, she screamed. Sachin became shocked and turned on the light again. She sat on the bed and he also sat on the bed and turned to her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Are you OK?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe andhera se thoda darr lagta hai._

**_Sachin laughed so, she became angry. She turned off the lights and slept while covering her face with the blanket. Sachin became serious and again turned on the lights so, Purvi removed the blanket and again sat on the bed._**

_Purvi- Aapki problem kya hai? Naa toh aap mujhe acche se dekh rahe hain aur naahi mujhse koi baat kar rahe hain. Agar aise hi karna tha toh shaadi kyun ki aapne mujhse?_

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh sab tumhare karan ho raha hai._

_Purvi- Mere karan? Maine kya kiya?_

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe reply kyun nahi ki?_

_Purvi- Reply?_

_Sachin- Haan, reply. Maine tumhe kitni baar message likhi, lekin tumne ek baar bhi mujhe reply nahi ki._

_Purvi- Aapne kab message kiya mujhe?_

_Sachin- Accha? Ek minute._

**_He took his phone from the table and showed her all the message that he had sent her. Purvi became surprised and took out her phone from he handbag. She looked at him after looking at all the messages._**

_Sachin- Dekh liya?_

_Purvi- I am sorry. Maine dhann nahi diya._

_Sachin- Dhann nahi diya? Shaadi ke pehle toh roz intazaar rehta tha tumhe mere message ka. Lekin ab toh koi matlab hi nahi hai tumhe mera._

_Purvi- Sachin, aisa nahi hai. I love you as mush as i always did._

_Sachin- Wow! Really?_

_Purvi- Aap itni si baat ko le kar mujhse gussa hain?_

_Sachin- Haan toh tum kis baat ko le kar mujhse gussa ho?_

_Purvi- Jab aap mujhe bina dekhe hi bathroom chale gaye na toh..._

_Sachin- Ohh, know i understand._

_Purvi- Sachin, i am sorry._

_Sachin- Good night Purvi._

**_He slept and she felt bad so, tears came into her eyes. He saw her with tears and again sat up. He held her face on his palms and sighed._**

_Sachin(wiping her tears)- Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi ho? Please mat ro ho na._

_Purvi- Aap kaam hi aisa karte hain toh main aur kya karoon?_

_Sachin- I am sorry. _

_Purvi- Sachin, i love you._

_Sachin- I know Purvi._

_Purvi- Main aapse utna hi pyaar karti hoon jitna pehle karti thi. Aur shaayad usse bhi zyada._

_**Sachin smiled and hugged her. She hugged him tightly and he also hugged her tightly. After sometimes, they got separated and Sachin kissed her forehead.**  
_

_Sachin- Purvi, i am sorry. Main tumhe rulana nahi chahta tha._

_Purvi- Meri bhi toh galti thi na Sachin? Mujhe dekhna chahiye tha. _

_Sachin- Accha, abhi so jaate hain._

_Purvi- Haan, mujhe bhi bahut neend aa rahi hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, hum saare raat light on toh nahi kar sakte na?_

_Purvi- Woh toh hai._

_Sachin- Agar yeh hamara ghar hota toh thik tha, lekin yeh ACP sir ka ghar hai. Unno ne humein apna manna hai toh humein bhi toh kuch karna chahiye na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Zyada nahi toh hum kamse kam unka bill toh kam kar sakte hi hain na?_

_Purvi- Mujhe laga tha ki aap unko kuch denge, lekin aap toh bill ki baat kar rahe hain. Kanjoos kahin ke._

_Sachin- Main kanjoos nahi hoon. Main kuch karunga unke liye, lekin abhi main sirf unka bill hi bacha sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Any way, so jaate hain._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Both of them laid next to each other and Sachin turned off the lights. Sachin moved closer and placed his hand around her so, she smiled. She kept her head on his chest and hugged him tightly._**

_Sachin- Purvi._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- I love you._

_Purvi(smiling)- I love you too._

**_Both of them smiled and slept while hugging each other._**

* * *

**_A/N- So, i think this is the end of the story. I don't think sexual intercourse is the only way to be one. I know you all want romance, but i really don't have time for it. I promise you that i will write another story on SachVi, but this is the end of this story. Thank you to those who loved, liked and supported this story. And thank you to all the reviewers. Love you all._**


End file.
